¡Odio amarte!
by MatsuriMM
Summary: Le quitó lo que mas quiso, le daño bastante, lo a tratado como delincuente y sirviente, siempre quiere algo de el y siempre lo consigue y aun así, lo ama con todas sus fuerzas. Por eso odia este sentimiento que tiene a su vecino de ojos celestes.
1. Capitulo 1

**¿Sueño o pesadilla?**

_Era extraño, por una parte lo odiaba pero por otra…_

-…¡Mhgg!... e-espera…-

_El que te maltrate la misma persona… o mejor dicho nación por años le molestaba_

-…mmh… Alejandro….-

_Pero también sentía que esa relación lo mantendría a su lado por muchos años más _

-…N-no digas …Ahh…mi nombre….¡Mgh! ¡A-Alfred!

De inmediato despertó al golpe, estaba sudando y con una respiración agitada el moreno de gran orgullo y nacionalidad.

-…es…!estúpido gringo! - Gritó en su habitación aventando las sábanas y levantándose de la cama para ver la hora. Se veía algo tarde.

-Mmm… - tomó su celular, que por cierto era uno de no tan buena calidad, de todas maneras siempre recibía la tecnología atrasada a comparación de las grandes potencias.

-¡No mames! – Volvió a gritar ahora mas asustado que nada, vio el calendario y en efecto, se le hacía tarde en la junta que sería en la casa de la persona que menos quería ver y el problema es que no solo eran ellos dos, si no, estarían casi todos los países hablando sobre la igualdad de derechos en homosexuales. ¿Qué cosas no?

-….¡María! – Llamó a la sirvienta de donde dormía, no le gustaba tener unas pero debido a que el nuevo jefe era "extraño" tenía que soportar el tener certidumbre-

- ¿Qué sucede patrón? – limpiándose un poco las manos y atendiéndolo con gusto. Recibió con gusto la orden y de inmediato llamó a un avión para poder ir a Estados Unidos lo más rápido que pudiera.

- Mr. Alfred… tiene una llamada del superior de México – Le mencionó al rubio que recibía atento a los invitados que habían llegado antes de la hora acordada-

- ¡Wow!... ¿de Antony~? – Se acercó emocionado y esperanzado a que le diera una noticia como: "Ya vamos para allá", "llegaremos temprano" o "te llevamos una sorpresa Al " ... pero obviamente nunca pasaría algo así y es que recibir una llamada del mexicano de cabellos azabache antes de comenzar la reunión era como esperar a que el Inglés preparara algo decente.

Contestó el teléfono y miro atento a la nada, no era lindo lo que escuchaba pero ya se lo suponía ya que si de algo son comunes los mexicanos era en la impuntualidad… y por supuesto el inventar excusas o pretextos.

-¿Y bien? – pregunto su ayudante –

-… Dice que a Antony le dio diarrea por comer unos frijoles echados a perder… y llegaran con tres horas de retraso ¡Fuck! – Comentó el de ojos azules mientras se masajeaba el cuello. Ya quería verlo, estar con él, platicarle de cómo le había ido en el corto tiempo de cuando se vieron. Por alguna razón siempre pensaba en el, a cada momento y en cada situación ¿Será que el aterrorizar a un país por tanto tiempo lo llevaba al cariño? O simplemente ¿le divertía hacerlo sufrir?

- Alfred – dijo un elegante inglés que tomaba un te mientras esperaba a que diera inicio la reunión.

- ¿Yes England? – Haciendo como si nada pasara, recargándose en la pared en pose de "héroe"

- Me he enterado de muchas cosas, cuando venía hacia acá unas personas venían comentando sobre la situación que se vive en la frontera… entre el joven México y tu. No es que me interese.. ni ..nada por el estilo, pero la mayoría de aquí sabe que lo maltratas…y…bueno… no…se escucha bien… así que …- respirando hondo y cerrando los ojos molesto – A l que voy es que no quiero que piensen que eres así por que yo re eduque ¿oíste?- Dando un sorbo a tu te con cuidado, la verdad es que no quería que comenzaran a hablar mal del que se creía ser un héroe, porque en el fondo sentía un cariño por el que alguna vez fue su hermano.

-¡Haha! … No problem – Señalándose con energía mientras le tomaba del hombro al de cejas pobladas -… Sorry Arthur, but my relationship with México is secret – Diciendo seriamente mientras le revolvía los cabellos dirigiéndose a la sala donde se llevaría al cabo la reunión.

México estaba ya en el avión habían pasado mágicamente ya las tres horas, si mucho tiempo. Veía como entretenerse con algo y es que si volvía a dormir soñaría de nuevo con aquellas "cosas" que solo los adultos saben. Estaba harta de aquella sensación y de aquellas visiones tan pervertidas.

-¿Por qué no me compro alguna revista play boy o algo? Cualquier cosa pero no quiero seguir soñando esas cosas con el gringo …- Dijo en voz alta, pero al fin y al cabo nadie le escuchaba, todos estaban en sus asuntos, cuando se asomó por la ventana pudo reconocer aquella gran línea que dividía " el paraíso" con "la pesadilla" según algunos de sus habitantes, suspiró y recordó el rostro de Alfred, lleno de alegría y entusiasmo, con ideas bastante estúpidas pero que a veces funcionaban, ese rubio que lo odiaba con toda su alma y amaba con todo su…

- ¡PERO QUE PENDEJADAS ESTOY PENSANDO!

Ahora volteándolo a ver todos en el avión, inclusive el piloto había preguntado qué sucedía pero la Aeromoza lo tranquilizó en el momento. Todos le pidieron a la Nación algo avergonzaba por lo que hizo –

-…lo lamento – Volteando sus ojos de nuevo a la ventana, por alguna razón estaba nervioso, no quería verlo, no quería acercarse a él todo menos el tener que lidiar con el señor "todo lo puedo" …según México, pero ya casi llegaban y es que el servicio privado es mucho más veloz que los vuelos normales.

-…Vamos Alejandro no seas maricón… apuesto a que no va a afectar en nada los sueños que tienes con la realidad – Diciendo crédulo en si mismo y con una sonrisa de seguridad.

Pasaron tres horas más y una voz hizo que el de ojos cafés se estremeciera:

-Señor…hemos llegado a Estados Unidos –


	2. capitulo 2

**Antes que nada gracias por leer el fanfic, salió algo mal el primero pero mejorare con forme pase el tiempo! De verdad gracias QwQ … pero ahora lo continuare w~ **

**Y Esto no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya y una cosa más… México habla muchas groserías y cómo anda estresado pues dice más, así que espero que no se molesten, ya advertí**

**Henos aquí**

Pasaron tres horas más y una voz hizo que el de ojos cafés se estremeciera:

-Señor…hemos llegado a Estados Unidos –

-… - No dijo nada, solo se bajó del avión y siguió a su jefe y sus acompañantes con un ceño frustrado, no quería ir definitivamente no quería estar cerca de aquel creído e imbécil rubio oxigenado que le provocaba que su corazón latiera al mil por hora.

Llegaron al lugar de la junta, el presidente del País retardado pidió disculpas y se fue a la parte donde estarían todos los representantes de cada Nación. México en cambio había llegado cargando todas las maletas que en el transcurso le fueron encargando, pero en fin, las dejo por ahí y se dispuso a encontrar alguno de sus hermanos.

-…México… debes tener más cuidado en lo que comes ~ - Diciendo un Argentino de cabello rubio, que en realidad se lo teñía pero aun así lo presumía.

- ¡Argentina, querido compadre! – sonriendo de una manera demasiado afectiva aunque cambiante al momento de jalarle del cuello de la camisa y decirle en una tonada de amenaza -…Dime ahora donde ching*dos está el gringo… y los demás –

Martín se quedó algo atónito puesto que se veía estresado el moreno

-…Pues mira, Tu querido Alfred a estado llamado la atención como siempre, pero creo que ahora está en el patio quien sabe que haciendo...- dijo cruzándose de brazos como si nada – y… los demás estamos en la sala haciendo una ligerilla fiesta sin que el Capitalista extremo se entere…- colocando sus manos ahora en su cintura algo creido.

-…oh gracias… espera ¡¿_MI_ querido Alfred?! – sosteniéndolo del hombro con un aura negra y llamas sobre su cuerpo (hablando figurativamente claro esta xD)

-¡¿Estoy en estos momentos teniendo una situación extraña y que me confunde como no tienes idea y tú te pasas de verga diciendo esas pendejadas?! – cuando se dio cuenta su hermano novio del chileno había desaparecido. Más que eso, se daba cuenta que estaba ya mal dentro de si, esta situación poco a poco le consumía-

-…Necesito ir al baño…- Diciendo algo cansado mientras tocaba su frente para tranquilizarse, tardó en buscar uno, en realidad casi no se escuchaba un ruido en la gran mansión. Encontró el lugar que quería, se lavó la cara y se miro al espejo con una expresión algo deprimente.

-…Estúpido Alfred –

-¿Me llamaste? – Oyéndose una voz muuuy conocida y motivadora que en esos momentos…era la más odiada. Alejandro al escucharle se echó para atrás y choco con el cuerpo contrario, mientras lo veía al espejo.

-..¿P-Pe-Pero q-que Mierda?... – mirándolo con miedo y empujándolo por el susto –

-… ¿Antony?, ¡hello! ¿how are you? – tomándolo de los hombros y sonriendo emocionado

- ¡Me asustaste! Y ahora vete de aquí que no me siento con ganas de verte…- diciendo con carácter sin querer verlo a los ojos.

- ¿Why?...- ladeando la cabeza mientras veía alrededor -… no le veo nada de malo que esté aquí ¿o sí?, de todas maneras es mi casa, por cierto…¿cómo sigues de la diarrea? Creo que por eso estas aquí ¡NAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ante aquel comentario el descendiente del Abuelo Azteca perdió la paciencia. Le tapo la boca con fuerza -… ¡Me caga tu p*ta risa!, adiós…- decidido a marcharse de ahí hasta que sintió como el mayor por unos centímetros lo detuvo.

-…México, te notas molesto-

- No ¿Cómo crees?, yo nací con esta cara…- Frunciendo el ceño aun más –

-A lo que me refiero es que… Estas más molesto de lo normal, te ha pasado algo?-

-Nah.. solo lo normal, odiarte… desear que estuvieras fuera de mi camino, pagarte lo que te debo… pero fuera de eso nada mas… - Diciendo como si nada, observando como el otro se deprimía un poco –

-… Me sigues odiando ¿eh? – rascándose la nuca –

- Efectivamente "héroe"…- cruzándose de brazos – En realidad.. .Como me hubiera gustado estar cerca de alguien más… no lo sé, Canadá, Chile, incluso Argentina… o ¿qué tal haber nacido cerca de Rusia?, ese tipo da miedo pero es todo un encanto…

_Simplemente ya no lo soportaba_

-Aunque incluso cerca de Arthur las cosas hubieran sido distintas… cierto, ahora te lo puedo decir…en pocas palabras mi vida no sería una pesadilla si no te hubiera conocido, o es más… Si nunca hubiera estado cerca de ti…tal vez mi historia hubiera cambiado…

_Ya no quería seguir haciéndose el "macho"_

-Si tan solo NUNCA te hubiera querido imitar desde un principio hubieran sido cosas diferentes… ya sabes, estar al servicio de cualquier otro país… excepto ante ti porque-…

Los labios del mexicano se vieron detenidos por los del rubio, era porque no quería escucharle decir más tonterías o verdades que al "País de la libertad" lastimaban. Se separaron levemente y el moreno tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y su cuerpo estaba caliente. El norteamericano lo abrazó y le susurró en el oído.

-… Si tu no hubieras estado conmigo…no sé lo que hubiera sido de mi… jamás querría que te separarás de mi…México – sujetándolo con fuerza para alejarse lentamente.

- Henos aquí, en este lugar… si nos tocó vivir juntos es por algo ¿no? – Acomodándose las gafas y aproximándose a la puerta-

-… You Are Mine…- Saliendo del lugar mientras que el de cabellos azabaches sentía como sus pupilas se dilataban, estaba dispuesto a vivir con esto… pero, ¿Por cuánto?

-¡tsk! Henos aquí mi querido Aldred … - apretando su puño con fuerza y derramando una sola y fría lagrima.


	3. capitulo 3

**Apuestas**

Alejandro suspiraba con fuerza, de verdad que estaba cansado… cansado de no dormir bien en las noches, cansado de pensar en el norteamericano, cansado del viaje, de todo.

-…chale, mejor voy por unas…- rascándose la nuca cuando comenzó a escuchar un ruido conocido, eran todos los países que conocía y estaban haciendo un escándalo que no se comprendía como no lo notó antes.

Italia estaba solo en calzoncillos, el francés ya estaba desnudo, habían bebidas desde vodka hasta cerveza, Alemania tenía cuidado de que su hermano y el adicto a la pasta no hicieran mas tonterías de lo que ya habían hecho. El moreno se quedó algo atónito, incluso Kiku estaba bebiendo sake y algo sonrojado, miro con cuidado y estaba haciendo unas escenas algo coquetas con el inglés.

-…es… ¿es una reunión o una fiesta de locos? – entrecerrando los ojos y viendo donde podría sentarse, Incluso el pobre de Mathew estaba siendo acosado por el conocido Bad Friends Trio, que ya había bebido bastante. Notó un rostro muy familiar y se acercó con cuidado.

-…Colombia…¿Qué ocurre?, ¿no se supone que sería una reunión seria? – Diciendo con un aire de fastidio-

-… Alejandrito ~ ¿Qué tal? – Sonriendo felizmente- He, pues en realidad eso era. El come hamburguesas se fue un rato y papá Antonio junto con sus amigos empezaron a hacer apuestas – dijo mirando al trió de amigos -… Comenzaron por quitarse la ropa si no hacían tal cosa, luego hicieron beber a Mathew, Kiku e incluso al Inglés, fue muy gracioso ojalá hubieras venido antes- Dándole una palmadita en los hombros.

-…Am, si, realmente ahora que lo pienso no debí haber venido…- mirando deprimido a la nada-

-… ¿Por qué?, ¿sucedió algo? –

-…No… nada es solo que…-

-¡Miren quien está ahí, uno de los países con más estómago para la bebida! Kesesesesese - Dijo Gilberd interrumpiendo su plática y abrazándolo por los hombros-

-..México, ¿qué tal si hacemos un juego? Eres de las naciones que le encanta apostar ¿o no?

-Pues en realidad… - trataba de evitarlo pero el otro que ya tenía unas cuantas copas subidas a la cabeza estaba recargando todo su peso. Podía oler el alcohol que había consumido, no estaba de humor, pero precisamente era lo que quería… beber para olvidar.

- Vamos Ale, ¡se que puedes! – Diciendo el español que igual tenía la cabeza llena de alcohol –

- Mon cheri Alejandro~ comencemos con el juego –

Se sentaron en la sala, los cuatro, viéndose a los ojos y con unas botellas en la mano

-Perfecto, tomate un vaso de sopetón… te lo pondremos fácil, será tequila para que estés más a gusto –

- hump, me la dejan demasiado fácil señores ~…- subiendo de ánimo por el famoso juego- ¿Qué pasa si no lo tomo?, digo, solo quiero saber

Los tres se quedaron mirando y hablaron unas cuantas palabras en secreto, Alejandro alzó una ceja mientras que esperaba la respuesta. Habían llamado la atención de la mayoría de los países

-Decidido – Dijo el Francés con una mirada traviesa- Te pondremos varios retos.. si no llegas a hacer alguno tendrás que besar a-p-a-s-i-o-n-a-d-a-m-e-n-t-e al señor Kirkland ~ Y si no lo haces… tendrás que pagarnos una fiesta en alguna de tus playas con todo pagado.

El de cabellos azabache casi se ahoga al escuchar la condición, sabía que si hacía lo que le estaban diciendo el gringo lo mataría, ya sabía que tenían alguna relación extraña el yankie y el caballero de Londres - …Bueno… de todas maneras mi casa ya es conocida como un gran hotel para los demás países así que no me importaría que vinieran… soy pobre pero acepto lo que hago- Diciendo seguro de sí mismo.

El castaño, el rubio y el peliplata sonrieron, bueno ya estaban lo suficientemente ebrios

-…Ah pero no escuchaste todo Ale – Hablando el jefe España-

-… Además de ir a una de tus playas tendrás que tener sexo con el estadounidense – Dijo Prussia

Ahora si estaba en pánico el pobre de Alejandro, ¿Tener que hacer qué?, ni loco haría tal atrocidad, aquel juego sería su perdición, más que eso un castigo, claro, según lo que él pensaba.

Casi todos... más bien ya todas las naciones estaban posando sus ojos en el vecino de Alfred, se preguntaban si lo haría o no, la verdad estaba difícil si no cumplía su reto. El japonés que estaba con el caballero inglés se puso algo nervioso e incomodo con lo que tenía que hacer el mexicano.

-…Vamos, ¿no me digas que eres una marica?, es solo beber no le veo ningún problema ¿o sí? Aunque de todas maneras no es como si supiéramos que eres el mas "fuerte" y "macho" , sabemos que eres una fiel mascota de Alfred y que no te puedes defender tu mismo~…- Diciendo con veneno el Pruso que era el que estaba entusiasmado del juego, además de que todas las naciones se entretenían con lo que hacía, incluso su propio hermano.

-…No soy una marica…- diciendo algo apagado para después levantar la cabeza mientras que tomaba el vaso y bebía el fondo -…vamos por lo demás cabrones – sonriendo confiado y decidido a no perder.

Los amigos sonrieron y le fueron dando vaso por vaso, cada vez una porción mucho más grande, le hicieron acabarse una botella y media de tequila por completo, estaba a punto de ir por la segunda.

-¡Vamos México! – Gritaban algunas de sus hermanas con emoción ya que de verdad que estaba dando un gran esfuerzo

-¡Ese es mi Alejandro! – Diciendo España feliz aunque recostado en el sillón, poco a poco caía dormido por el alcohol.

El de ojos oscuros sentía que su garganta ardía pero no le molestaba, todo con tal de no perder la apuesta, solo tenía la esperanza de que ellos tres cayeran dormidos antes de que él se rindiera.

Eran las doce de la noche tan pronto y seguía bebiendo con ánimo, era ya casi su tercer botella, justo al tomar el último vaso una sensación de mareo y nauseas se apoderaron del chico, cubriéndose la boca a prisa, no quería hacer el ridículo así que trato de contenerse. Estaba decidido, ya no podía, era eso o vomitar en la alfombra de _esa _persona y sabía que no tendría compasión con él.

-..Yo…ya..¡hump!- cubriéndose la boca nuevamente -…ya no puedo más… - sudando un poco.

-…o Arthur~ …- llamó el Francés con un tono pervertido, tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo con el mexicano, lo que perjudicaba más la situación es que el Británico había estado bebiendo con todos los demás y estaba en un estado en el que si le tocabas o hacías algo este lo rechazaba devilmente, en pocas palabras: violable

-…A…Arthur... lo siento pero no quiero… tener nada que ver con tu ex colonia…- Diciendo algo despacio y dudando un poco en sus movimientos.

-… ¡E-Esperen pervertidos!, aléjense de mi… - Gruñendo el rubio mientras que Francis y Gilbert lo sostenían con fuerza de los brazos.

- ¿Qué esperas México? No creo que Alfred este cerca… anda, dale un beso digno de recordar kesesesese - Incitándolo aun más.

-¡Beso!, ¡Beso!, ¡Beso!, ¡Beso! - Exclamaban las demás naciones, o bueno, al menos las que estaban como audiencia ante tal espectáculo. México se posicionó arriba del cejudo, colocando ambas piernas al costado de las contrarias y sosteniendo su rostro con determinación.

-… Lo siento Arturo… - comenzando a besarle lentamente en los labios y haciendo que se calentara su cuerpo poco a poco, el otro le recibió con calma, jugando con sus lenguas e incluso comenzar a abrazándose, el inglés se dejó hacer con gusto y el mexicano quería cada vez mas… en realidad era la primera vez que besaba de una manera tan provocadora-…mgh…

¡HEY GUYS! – Gritando a los cuatro vientos para que lo vieran todos en la habitación- …valla, valla, parece que alguien no controla sus hormonas ¿he? - viendo al Europeo y el latinoamericano en aquella pose tan comprometedora de su antiguo amante y su vecino.

En ese momento los pensamientos de México al ver que era Alfred fueron_: mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡MIERDA!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Te advertí que solo eras mío**

Todos en la habitación estaban en completo silencio, sí que había sido todo un caso que el anfitrión de la reunión se pareciera en el peor momento. Poco a poco la sala donde se encontraban se fue vaciando y quedando con algunas naciones que trataban de averiguar donde les tocaba ir a descansar.

Alfred se aproximó y tomo primero al Ingles como costal para llevárselo a su habitación correspondiente, dando una mala mirada al mexicano y saliendo de ahí. Alejandro sintió como su orgullo se caía…pero estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para pensar en eso.

-… jamás pensé que harías una cosa así gentleman – acostándolo en de la cama con cuidado, suspirando un poco - ...Solo salgo por un momento y ustedes piensan que es un hotel de placeres …- diciendo algo molesto, sin darse cuenta el otro ya estaba durmiendo, el alcohol le había llegado al tope de su conciencia.

El norteamericano le dio un ligero beso en la frente, por ahora no pediría explicaciones, o al menos a su antiguo hermano no, con quien tenía por ahora un cierto resentimiento es con su vecino que estaba esperándolo en la sala. Llegó al lugar y miró al moreno serio, como si no tuviera perdón lo que había hecho, respiro y lo tomó del brazo de forma brusca.

-… let´s go .. – lo llevó hasta su cuarto, mientras que el otro solo se quejaba por el trato.

-…oye gringo ¡suéltame!, ¡puedo llegar …hip…solo! – se tambaleaba entre los pasillos y sus pies ya no le respondían como se debía y todo por culpa del tequila que había consumido.

Llegaron al cuarto del latino, estaba oscuro y tenía una ligera vista al patio de la casa de Alfred. Era pequeña pero acogedora.

-…¿que shit estabas haciendo? - mirándolo de frente mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro.

-… ¿yo?, pero…hip… no hashia nada… sholo … hip …era un juego..hip - mientras intentaba no caerse y sin dejar intimidarse por el rubio.

- No te creía capaz de besar a Arthur… ¿pues qué juego era? - entrecerrando los ojos.

-…Uno..de hip!...tomarsh… - arrastrando algunas palabras mientras "platicaba" con el otro –

-…con razón… te dije que solo eras mío, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? – sujetándolo de los brazos con fuerza.

-… ¡Tuyo tu puta madre! … tú me odias… hip… y siempre lo harás…hip, ¡no te importo por eso me tratas mal o te aprovechas de lo que… hip … me sucede! .. – tratando de soltarse-…¡te odio estúpida nación de mierda!...- Empujándolo con fuerza aunque no pudo hacer la gran cosa por el estado en que se encontraba.

El de ojos celestes lo empujo contra la pared y lo acorraló de inmediato, sostuvo su mentón por unos momentos diciendo en una voz baja.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? … por supuesto que no te odio – apretando un poco la barbilla contraria -… Acaso no sabes que el día de hoy me siento igual o más molesto que tu… y ¿quieres saber por qué?, porque en las noches no puedo sacarte de la cabeza por más que lo intento y ahora que estas aquí, puedo decirte que dentro de mis fantasías eres mío … todo incluso tu cuerpo, haciéndote lo que me plazca… -

Alejandro abrió bien los ojos ante lo que el rubio decía, soñaba justamente lo mismo que estaba el soñando por un largo tiempo. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso y quería apartarse del contrario.

-… No digas estupideces… - agachando la cabeza, sentía como un silencio se apoderaba no solo del cuarto en el que estaban…. Si no, en toda la casa que estaba bajo la luz de la luna y la caída de la noche- … ¿Crees que voy a hacerte caso?, tu sueñas con el cejudo ese… no soy más que solo un juguete para ti… - A pesar de su estado de ebriedad México podía decir lo que realmente le molestaba, ahora no le daba vergüenza decirlo -… Me costó mucho comprender que solo era para ti un territorio más que conquistar… pero, por fin lo entendí… así que… ¡Así que no quieras hacer como si ahora yo te importara! – cerrando los ojos y apretando sus dientes.

Alfred escuchando lo que decía el moreno, solo pudo besarle un poco en sus labios y abrazarlo -… No pienses así…- El tampoco sabía lo que sucedía, ¿qué significaba realmente para él aquella nación a quien lo veía como solo un medio de interés?

-… Si así lo vez… very good que así sea… pero ahora que estas aquí, no me resistiré - pasando su mano hasta la entrepierna ajena, acariciándola levemente, mientras mordía su cuello con picardía.

-…E..Espera… que….que haces? – su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse y a querer mas del contrario, estaba desesperado, tal vez después de todo, deseaba a Alfred pero nunca se digno a aceptarlo. -…A…Alfred…¡su-suéltame cabrón! - tomando los brazos ajenos y comenzando a jadear levemente.

-…Alejandro~…- susurrando en su oído mientras lo empujaba a la cama. Comenzaba a desabrochar el pantalón ajeno, subiendo un poco la camisa del de cabellos azabache -… _Te advertí_ ... que eras solo mío… y hoy… te hare completamente de mi pertenencia.

Las manos del latino escucharon las palabras del otro con algo de coraje pero no podía hacer nada, fue cuestión de unos minutos cuando cayó completamente ante sus caricias

-…Al…-

A la mañana siguiente:

Todos estaban despertando ya, unos habían madrugado y se habían ido y otros acomodaban sus cosas para irse, quedaban pocas naciones pues eran las doce de la tarde y los que se embriagaron hasta la muerte fueron los últimos en levantarse, querían quedarse pero Alfred no los quería cerca, ni pensarlo siquiera. En fin, todos ya listos excepto un mexicano que apenas y se había levantado

-…rayos… - tocándose la cabeza con fuerza y sintiendo como tenía unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, acompañadas de un dolor de cabeza demasiado fuerte -… ¿que…paso? …

Terminando de bañarse y acomodando lo que le faltaba, realmente no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, o tal vez si pero no quería hacerlo. Estaba recapacitando lentamente cuando…

-…Alex! – gritando mientras entraba a la habitación del que estaba semidesnudo.

-…Al..al.t..- - Se quedo pasmado-…Maldito gringo pervertido ¿qué crees que haces? – Cubriéndose bien con la toalla mientras le apuntaba amenazante - … ¡huchale! Que me ando cambiando… - mirándolo mal-

- Te venía a avisar que ya está tu "desayuno" porque se enfrió desde hace horas~ - sonriendo alegremente como siempre aunque notando que Alejandro no estaba tan cómodo en realidad tenía sus mejillas algo sonrojadas- … ¿qué pasa boy?, somos hombres no tienes por qué avergonzarte…- abriendo la puerta para salir -… y tampoco es como si no te hubiera visto desnudo antes~…- dijo casi inaudible antes de salir de la habitación.

-… grr… ¿pero que se cree? –

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y estaba listo pero con un gran dolor de trasero, se aproximo a la mesa y en realidad sí que estaba fría su comida pero ya que, tenía que aceptarla y comerla o si no sería un insulto, mientras comía noto que había otro plato lo cual le extraño al latino puesto que ya todos habían desayunado. Cuando vio con claridad, el rubio de cejas pobladas se apareció y se sentó en enfrente de él, resulta que igual se había quedado dormido hasta tarde.

-…Good Morning Alejandro …- diciendo algo seco e indiferente, a pesar de que ya era tarde, no sabía exactamente de la hora en la que vivía.

-… ¿qué tranza? - dando un bocado grande a su comida y mirando al otro de reojo.

La situación estaba algo tensa, puesto que no sabía cómo disculparse con el tsundere y verle a la cara después de haber reaccionado tan infantilmente ante la apuesta. Justo cuando pensaba decir algo el de ojos oscuros, Alfred hizo presencia y les saludo a ambos

-…Hello!, quiero… hablar con ustedes – sonriendo y tomando el asiento que quedaba justo en medio del europeo y el latino.

-No sé qué pasó ayer, pero al hero no le agradó nada de lo que vieron sus ojos…. ¿Alguien me lo quiere explicar? – recargándose en sus manos como si hiciera algún tipo de investigación.

Primero el mexicano quería hablar pero no sabía que decir, hasta que el británico comenzó a escupir lo que sucedió a su ver.

-¡El tiene la maldita culpa! – señalando a México- …si el Indio no se hubiera metido con el bastardo del vino y sus amigos no hubiera apostado tonterías y no me hubiera be…be…be..¡no hubiera hecho eso! – cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-…lo que pasa es que mi sentido de maches(?) … me incitó a apostar con ellos y si no tomaba lo que me dieran tendría que besar a Arturo… -

-¿Y por qué simplemente no lo hiciste? - dijo Alfred ladeando un poco la cabeza –

-…porque si no lo hacía tenia de castigo pagarles a los tres vacaciones en una de mis playas…- rascándose la nuca.

- Bad!, pero si todos van a tus playas y hacen lo que quieran ~ - prestándole más atención al mexicano.

-….si…pero eso no era…todo…-

-… ¿entonces? – alzando una ceja para esperar su respuesta.

México estaba pensado como decirle que su castigo era lo que más le iba a doler en la vida, estaba dudando de sus palabras y jugaba un poco con los cubiertos, hasta que Inglaterra se desesperó y se levanto de la mesa señalándolo.

- ¡Si no me besaba además de pagarles todo en una de sus playas lo obligarían a tener sex contigo! y ¿sabes porque me beso pudiendo haberlos ignorado?, porque este chico esta tan traumado contigo que no quiere tenerte cerca… ¡ni en pintura! .

Inglaterra azotó la servilleta y caminó con su superior mientras que los países del continente americano se encontraban sentados después de lo que había dicho el británico. México se sonrojo un poco y no quiso mirar al estadounidense, se levantó y caminó apresurado.

-…E...Espera , hey you México! - tratando de seguirlo hasta llegar a una tipo terraza que estaba en la casa –

- ¿qué quieres?,¿eso era lo que querías escuchar no?, ya no volveré a tocar a tu noviecito Arthur~- haciendo algo de burla mientras se recargaba en el barandal de la terraza.

- No entiendo lo que dices, Arthur y yo ya no somos pareja…- alzando sus cejas sorprendido del por qué el de piel canela estaba pensando aquello. – Me dijo que…no soportaba que pensara en alguien mas mientras estaba con el…- diciendo sin vergüenza alguna e igual recargándose en aquel lugar.

-…ah… lo siento wey… no quería molestarte… creo - mirando el jardín que se lograba apreciar desde ahí- … ¿pensar en alguien más?, ¿en quién? - volteándolo a ver ligeramente de reojo.

-... ya sabes…- cambiando un poco de tema -… no entiendo porque te alteró que tuviéramos sexo, si, justo ayer… tu..y yo… -

Alejandro lo volteó a ver mientras que el rubio articulaba lo que estaba escuchando, ¿qué era lo que hicieron?

-¡Espera!... hicimos algo ayer ¿tú y…yo? - señalándose a si mismo mientras veía con una expresión de duda al otro.

-…Yes of course! - sonriendo contento, era extraño de por sí que se sintiera feliz por eso - ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? … Do you don´t remember? -

- …la neta… no recuerdo nada – tratando de hacer memoria, solo lograban pasar imágenes de él besando al tsundere y otras en que era arrastrado por el pasillo por el americano, se sostuvo la cabeza y miro a Alfred confundido-… ¿qué cosas hicimos? - arqueando las cejas algo preocupado.

El otro chico solo se le quedó mirando atónito y sin saber que decir exactamente, estaba ahora en un momento en que si le decía podía odiarlo aun mas, pero quería hacerlo sufrir (como siempre) de aquella situación.

-… mmm no te lo dire, si hicimos algo pero tienes que recordarlo por tu cuenta…- diciendo sonriente mientras se alejaba del moreno -…te daré una pista… el castigo que te habían impuesto los tres europeos se hizo realidad Alex~… - diciendo eso para marcharse mientras dejaba al mexicano confundido.

-… ¿q-que?-

Por fin México estaba en su casa, tranquilo y sin preocupaciones, a decir verdad aun estaba avergonzado por todo pero ya le pediría a Iggy una disculpa sincera y bien hecha ahora solo le importaba descansar. Se quitó los zapatos y se puso cómodo en su cama, recostado, viendo el techo mientras que su mente divagaba de varios asuntos, asuntos que le llevaban a la misma cosa…o más bien, persona.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir el gringo? – recargándose en sus brazos y meditando con trabajo- no recuerdo nada de lo que dice… mi castigo…¿Cuál castigo?, ¿apoco vinieron a vacacionar esos tres sin permiso? , o tal vez… - de repente en su mente viajo una escena de la mano de Alfred pasando lentamente por una de sus piernas, en la que el mexicano suspiraba de manera lujuriosa "de-detente".

Su sangre comenzó a circular más rápido de lo normal y su corazón latía con una fuerza increíble, " tal vez fue un sueño y nada más" es lo que pensó ante tal imagen. A pesar de que estaba hace unas horas en la casa del rubio, quería de verdad verlo… "pero que idiota" se dijo a sí mismo.

-…entonces ¿no sabes porque te gustó? – Decía un joven de apariencia parecida a la del estadounidense, con un oso abrazando de manera tierna - … tal vez porque el joven México te gusta -sonriendo cálidamente a su hermano.

-NAHAHAHAHAHA! … i don´t know - tomando café y suspirando con pesadez – no lo creo, de todas maneras es... es Alejandro y no creo que alguien como él me guste…

- pero te sentiste celoso mas por él que por Mr Arthur… así que yo pienso que te gusta, además siempre estás tras de él… y guardas un sentimiento por nuestro vecino… - tomando un poco de chocolate caliente- no sé que es lo que pienses pero Alejandro no es una mala persona… y no creo que te odie - volviendo a sonreír con gusto.

Después de eso Alfred caminaba hacia un pequeño parque que estaba cerca de la casa del canadiense recordando lo que había platicado.

FLASHBACK

-…¡pe-pero Canadá! - diciendo algo eufórico

-…solo piénsalo, tal vez... solo tal vez en realidad si quieras a Alejandro… solo que aun no te has puesto a pensar en tus sentimientos –

-… Maybe -

FIN FLASHBACK

-…no lo sé, ¿qué es lo que siento en estos momentos? De todas maneras… aunque me guste México se que él me odia, solo con mirarme me lo dice todo… tal vez en realidad si me gus-

-*tonada de celular*

-… ¿quién será? - contesta – hello?

-…amm…si, hola panzón – diciendo una voz titubeante al otro lado del teléfono.

-Mé-México!...Good! ¿Qué ocurre? – animándose demasiado rápido por la llamada.

-…creo que tenemos que hablar… no creas por que quiera verte o algo así ¿eh? , tengo que saber que fue lo que paso la otra noche

Y bien… lo siento por tardar QwQ estuve haciendo unas cosas y no lo pude continuar. Gracias por Leer! Y en lo personal le doy mi agradecimiento a Usagi Mitzui por leer mi fanfic QwQ de verdad te lo agradezco w

A y si… hay cosas en ingles que no escribo bien pueden decirme D: … ya que no se ingles asdfghh~~ gracias de nuevo nwn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchas gracias por leerlo! ;_; y pues algo tarde pero a tiempo, creo … jeje pues bueno continuemos con la relación rara de ellos dos~ . Repito, gracias n_n **

**Nota: si escribo mal el inglés háganmelo saber D: ya que no se mucho ingles.**

**¿Cita?**

Al momento de colgar el teléfono el rubio se sintió lleno de energía, más de la que tenía, no sabía la razón pero que quería hablar con Alejandro era seguro. Se aproximó para ir a su casa y encontrarse con el mexicano en un parque donde luego se veían para distraerse en las juntas.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que Alfred logró notar la sombra del moreno, le saludó eufórico y se acercó a él de inmediato.

-Hey México! - Quería detenerse para poder saludarlo como acostumbraba pero unas ganas tremendas de tenerlo entre sus brazos le incitaron abrazar al de cabello azabache por sorpresa, provocando en el otro un poco de molestia y enrojecimiento en las mejillas.

-…Es-espera wey! … ¿qué haces? – Empujándolo de inmediato y dirigiendo su mirada a la nada, simplemente no quería verlo a los ojos- ¿porqué me abrazas así?, ¿y en la calle como si nada? - cruzándose de brazos y mirando con duda al norteamericano.

-sorry … no pude contenerme – rascándose la nuca ligeramente pero siguiendo resplandeciendo en su felicidad… infinita felicidad que no comprendía.

- Pues ten más cuidado, puede que una chica linda me vea y si nos llegara a ver juntos pensaría otras cosas…- sintiéndose tranquilo, aunque era raro estar con el "hero" le calmaba tal vez porque así dejaría de pensar en el estando en su casa.

-A girl? … want a girlfriend? – riendo un poco preocupado, jamás se había imaginado que su vecino quisiera una relación así.

-…pues ahora mismo no busco una, pero me gustaría, ya sabes… para platicarle como me siento, además de poderme quejar con ella lo mal que me cae una persona que solo se da aires de grandeza y se hace llamar "héroe" – Diciendo con un tono algo sarcástico.

-…who? - diciendo como un niño a quien le contaran el final de alguna película, colocándose a un lado del mexicano, este solo volteó con una expresión de "que imbécil " y después camino sin rumbo fijo. El rubio solo alzó sus hombros y decidió caminar junto con el chico pero lo detuvo de inmediato.

-…Espera México…quiero enseñarte un restaurante que recién encontré y ¡se especializa en comida de tu casa! - tomándolo del brazo y señalando la dirección contraria a la que el muchacho de la bandera tricolor se dirigía.

-…mmm… bien, pero con que no sea chafa todo está bien…- haciendo un leve movimiento en su brazo para evitar el contacto con Alfred. Sinceramente no quería tener algún roce con su cuerpo y el de la otra nación había algo que le hacía sentirse incómodo y en realidad por eso había acordado verse.

En el restaurante:

América estaba entusiasmado de comer con el moreno, se le notaba en el rostro la felicidad que le llenaba estar con su vecino aunque el otro no lo notara y más bien todo lo contrario, pareciese que estar con él solo le molestaba.

Entraron a un lugar algo pequeño, con adornos de flores mexicanas y algunos cuadros de los mejores lugares turísticos del país, también las meseras tenían un cierto atuendo de danza folclórica como el de Veracruz o Jalisco. Era un restaurante un tanto original, Alfred pidió una mesa y se sentaron cerca de una fuente.

-¿y qué te parece? - tomando la carta que le obsequiaba una de las meseras.

-…púes es bastante cercano a… pero sinceramente pienso que exageran en algunas cosas…- dando un vistazo a lo que había de comer: enchiladas verdes y rojas, huevos revueltos, divorciados y mole de olla… en fin, varios platillos típicos que le encantaban al pelinegro.

- Pues yo creo que se parece mucho a tu casa… me agradan todos sus colores y cosas raras que ponen en las casas y festividades - El mexicano no dijo nada y solo se abstuvo a estudiar con cuidado los platillos -…creo que pediré… una hamburguesa! Hahaha! – cerrando el pequeño libro de órdenes.

Alejandro por su parte sintió como un insulto que pidiera algo así, se levanto un poco de la mesa y tomo a Alfred de la camisa con fuerza, acercando sus rostros y alzando la voz.

-…Haber *inche gringo ¡¿por qué carajos crees que es un restaurante mexicano?! – diciendo molesto

- por que venden comida mexicana - diciendo con una gotita saliendo de su cien.

- Si lo entiendes entonces ¿porqué mierdas pides algo TIPICO de tu casa con gente gorda y sin gusto a la comida? - rechinando los dientes.

-…Oye… tu país también tiene gente gorda – entrecerrando los ojos y quitándose las manos encima de él.

- ¡Pero eso es porque tú los induces a eso! – tomando el tenedor y clavándolo en la mesa, aunque realmente no logró nada más que un sonido agudo.

- Tu gente es la que se deja influenciar… Hahaha! Por eso tengo el mundo en mis manos querido México! –

-…tsk!... me das asco… no sé cómo a alguien como tú me…- deteniendo sus palabras y bajando la cabeza, dejando el tenedor donde anteriormente se encontraba.

-… ¿yo qué? - poniendo especial atención los labios del moreno - …vamos México... "alguien como tú me "… - recargándose lo más que podía para escuchar lo que fuera que dijese el de ojos oscuros.

-… me…- volteando a un lado para que sus palabras no fueran escuchadas, ni siquiera él sabía lo que iba a decir " me gusta" ,"me agrada", "me encanta", " me domina" todos esos complementos en la oración pasaron por su mente y además de ser vergonzosos era erróneos, no le podía gustar nadie como Alfred, era lo peor de lo peor… o al menos a los ojos del Latino -…me … -

- ¿Disculpen puedo pedir su orden? – Diciendo amablemente la mesera que los atendía con un hermoso vestido de Jalisco, algo corto y sencillo para no estorbarle en su labor.

-…Yes! - Comentando el rubio mientras veía el menú de nuevo -…creo que pediré unos tacos de pastor …- mirando de reojo a Alejandro que por ahora estaba perdido en sus pensamientos con la vista en blanco- … y agua de horchata Please!

El de ojos café miró a su compañero sorprendido, pensaba que pediría algo típico de su alimentación pero realmente le tomó de sorpresa el pedido -…Ah si yo… quiero unas enchiladas por favor… -

-…En un momento les traigo su orden, que la pasen bien y buen provecho ~ - retirándose la señorita con calma y dejando a los chicos en un silencio incomodo –

-Pensé que pedirías… una hamburguesa – rascándose un poco la mejilla por cierta vergüenza de aquella acción de amenaza con el de tez blanca.

- Eh escuchado que tu comida es de las mejores… así que ví una buena oportunidad probarla con nadie más que contigo – guiñándole un ojo a lo que el otro se sonrojó solo un poco –

- bueno, luego te invito a probar la verdadera comida mexicana… si quieres puedo cocinar para ti – diciendo con un tono creído pero a la vez divertido.

-Oh~… ¿Acaso es una invitación para que el joven y problemático Alejandro me cocine… solo para mí? -recargando su barbilla en su propia mano, mirando atento al que estaba frente a él y con un rostro.

-…Es….es solo para demostrarte que puedo ser mejor cocinero que tu… o el inglés ese – cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos tras lo que decía. El americano sonrió y expresó unas risitas ligeras, lo cual provoco que se cubriera la boca un poco.

- mm… Nadie aquí está hablando de Iggy - mirándolo iluso – Quiero que seas sincero… ¿acaso estas celoso de Arthur porque fuimos pareja? - viendo a la señorita que traía la bebida que habían pedido y dejándola en la mesa con cuidado, dando suficiente tiempo para que el otro pensara que responder.

-¡Claro que no!, deja de insinuar cosas raras ¿quieres? – frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba por aquellas palabras y más que nada por el cómo sus ojos empleaban la misma técnica que con los borrachos que veían "guapos " a cualquiera ya que no había otra explicación, o era eso o simplemente Alfred de verdad era un chico apuesto.

Pasaron unos minutos y siguieron platicando tranquilamente ya era bastante tiempo desde que no hablaban de esa manera juntos, aun tenían ciertos recuerdos de cuando eran niños y de vez en cuando se veían, el con su padre España y el otro con su hermano Inglaterra. Esos tiempos… después, todo se fue manchando por las malas experiencias y por la obsesión de Alfred por el poder… y no solo la de él... si no la de sus propios políticos que lo convirtieron en un país, bueno… en un país más sin renombramiento de primermundista.

-mmm~~ – exclamó el de ojos claros mientras su platillo era puesto frente a él, lo miró con deleite y no aguardo mas por devorar aquellos tacos. Por su parte México solo estudiaba el estado de la comida, o más bien la presentación.

-… esos no son tacos... les falta mucho para ser llamados tacos - diciendo una vez que la mesera se había retirado y tomando una porción de sus enchilada.

- why Alex? - Dando una buena mordida y mirando algo confuso a su acompañante – yo los veo bien …- dando un sorbo a su agua que por cierto estaba deliciosa.

- Pues.. le falta su verdura… y la grasa principalmente… pero lo que más le hace falta es ¡la salsa! – buscando en la mesa donde había algo parecido y si lo encontró, tomó una cucharada de la salsa y se la metió a la boca, sin ningún arrepentimiento - …. No pica – diciendo algo cortante, metió su mano a sus pantalones y saco una bolsa pequeña de donde salían unos tres chiles verdes de lo que le fascinaban al moreno- …esto hará que piquen mas –

El de lentes solo se le quedó mirando y ladeó la cabeza un poco, en verdad casi no conocía al mexicano o más bien en ciertos aspectos no lo comprendía -..yo creo que así están bien…- alzando las cejas algo incomodo ya que el otro le estaba estirando la mano con los chiles.

-vamos cómete uno …- sonriendo algo malicioso – no te van a picar… créeme, tu habanero y mostaza pican más que esto - mintiendo con gusto para poder enchilar a su vecino.

-No lo sé… siento que si como eso me muero… - mirando dicha verdura como si fuera criptonita para él – Mejor observo cómo te lo comes tu – intentando escapar de la invitación-

- Bueno… yo pensé que Alfred F. Jones era un Héroe pero le tiene miedo a un simple chilito ~ , hagamos algo, si te lo comes… completo hare lo que sea…- sonriendo como todo un macho y apostador –

-¿Lo que sea? - los ojos del estadounidense se iluminaron e incluso se tornaron algo infantiles-

- Lo que sea mientras que no sea sexual…- diciendo el mexicano con seriedad, no creía que Alfred le pediría algo así pero más vale prevenir –

El rubio se desanimó pero no importaba ya vería que le iba a pedir. Suspiró y se metió el chile a su boca, solo tardaron unos minutos para que, después de tragarlo le comenzara a quemar la garganta y la lengua, poco a poco estaba sintiendo un dolor ardor terrible su cara se puso roja y tomo desesperadamente el agua de horchata aunque sin antes haber gritado a los cuatro vientos. Por otra parte Alejandro se estaba carcajeando de aquella escena, pasó justo lo que quería que sucediera y bueno tras esa experiencia salieron del restaurante que término pagando Alfred.

-… -

- ¿Aun estas enchilado? – sonriendo pícaramente mientras caminaban por el parque a un lago que estaba cerca de ahí. El otro no contestó solamente lo miro mal y haciendo un ligero berrinche.

-…Me dijiste que no me iba a picar… eres un mentiroso – sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían por la vergüenza que paso en el restaurante.

- ¿Pues qué esperabas?, digo, tenía que aprender algo de mis políticos ¿no? – mirando al cielo, estaba ya atardeciendo y un color rojizo intenso combinado con tonos naranjas se apoderaban del cielo en ese instante.

- Espero que no vuelva a pasar… - diciendo aun molesto, mirando el lago que se veía realmente bello, tomo la mano del moreno -… Vamos Alex - corriendo un poco para sentarse en una de las bancas. El otro chico solo lo miro un poco incomodo, lo siguió sin más y logro ver ambas manos entrelazabas… ¿que eran exactamente?.

- It´s so cute! – señalando la vista u sentándose despacio, sin soltar la mano contraria.

-creo… - perdiéndose en los colores rojizos del atardecer -… oye, no creas que se me ha olvidado por que estoy aquí … dime qué fue lo que hicimos esa noche…o bueno, ayer – soltando la mano del de tez blanca, recargándose en sus piernas. El de ojos claros lo volteo algo pensativo diciendo con cuidado y a la vez sutileza.

- … ya te di una pista… pero si quieres otra, tiene que ver con dos personas, en una noche, entregándose todo lo que su ser podía, el castigo que temías que se realizara… ocurrió esa noche –

Al parecer era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar de una manera tan… culta y extraña al gringo, pero aun así Alejandro pudo entender lo que quería decir.

-…no puede ser… ¡no es posible! – levantándose de inmediato y haciendo un puño con su mano, estaba algo molesto, si era cierto ¿por qué no lo recordaba?, tal vez porque estaba borracho pero quería recordarlo, quería recordar las manos de Alfred tocarle.

- Bueno… tal vez fue una mala experiencia…- decía Alfred con su mano en la nuca - … bueno es todo lo que te puedo decir, ¡cierto! – mirándolo y levantándose para estar cerca del moreno yo ya te hice un favor… ahora tienes que hacer lo que yo quiera – sonriendo algo pervertido, el mexicano solo lo miro de reojo .

-Te dije que nada de sexo, pervertido…- tocando el hombro contrario y respirando hondo – pero un hombre macho como yo siempre cump0le su palabra... así que escúpelo –

Jones le tomo de la cintura y lo miro directamente a los ojos con calidez y algo de perversión – esto no es nada referente al sexo… quiero que me digas que me quieres~ - sonriendo con algo de coquetería mientras se acercaba mas al cuerpo contrario.

-… espera, ¿wey que haces ? – comenzando a sonrojarse y sentir la sangre hirviendo dentro de su cuerpo -… ¡no voy a decir una locura así! Ni que estuviera drogado para decir eso …- intentando zafarse de los brazos del rubio.

-vamos dilo, dijiste que un hombre como tu cumplía su palabra… y no es nada del otro mundo o ¿sí? - molestando con sus palabras –

-..Pero…tsk!, rayos… - cerro los ojos y volteó su rostro hacia el lago -…Yo…Yo… te quiero…Alfredo – frunciendo el ceño mientras se sentía avergonzado con ganas. Sin esperarse su cuerpo se apegó al del norteamericano y sus labios estaban siendo invadidos por el mismo, era un beso profundo, ¿ya cuantas veces eran? Nunca imagino que tendría tal contacto con el héroe. Poco a poco jugaba con su lengua y se deleitaba del sabor de Alfred, no logró moverse ni evitar aquel beso, le agradaba.

_-México… creo, creo que realmente me gustas –_Fue lo que pensó la "nación de la libertad" mientras lo tomaba tranquilamente de la cintura.

-_Alfred…. Yo… yo no sé qué me pasa cuando estoy contigo, quisiera saber porque mi corazón esta como loco cuando te veo, ¿qué será?...sinceramente… tengo miedo a enamorarme de ti _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Bueno eso fue todo, muchas gracias y perdón por el retraso D:**

**Espero que les haya gustado n_n **


	6. Chapter 6

**De nuevo muchas gracias y pues quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración: Tratare de hacerlo más extenso y mejor para que se pueda leer a gusto… por lo tanto me tardare mucho mas… espero que les guste.**

**Otra cosa… voy a meter acontecimientos o situaciones actuales, muchas tal vez no tenga relación o no sean ciertas pero es para darle más interés a la historia o al menos eso es lo que planeo.**

**Nota: si escribo mal el inglés háganmelo saber D: ya que no se mucho ingles.**

**Advertencias: Un Alfred acosador ~ **

* * *

**Acosador: Mode On!**

Era de noche y el mexicano dormía tranquilamente en su cama, sintiendo la brisa un poco por las lluvias que se avecinaban por la época y descansando después de lo que había vivido en unos días. En fin era un momento de tranquilidad y goce hasta que cierto sonido de cierto aparato electrónico se hiso presente en su cuarto.

-…Chingaos… ¿Quién es a esta hora? – tomando el celular y notando un mensaje que decía:

_"No se te olvide la junta de mañana, espero que estés bien y que hayas amanecido con mucha energía. I hope to see you tomorrow~ ."_

_-…_estúpido Alfred… son las cuatro de la madrugada hijo de…- entrecerró los ojos y dejó votado el aparato, en seguida siguió durmiendo con una paz infinita ya que desde hace dos días sus pesadillas ya no existían en su mente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el moreno estaba arreglándose lo mejor para poder salir a la junta que se había realizado por respaldo a la anterior, ya que no llegaron a nada y tenían que hablarlo lo más "serio" posible.

-No sé por qué chihuahuas son tan temprano las juntas… quisiera dormir más tiempo - acomodándose la corbata y comiendo una concha blanca con un chocolate caliente. Al momento de irse una voz algo joven o al menos más joven que la de Alejandro se escuchó, provocando una mueca de molestia en el mexicano -

-¡México! - Apareciendo su superior cuyo peinado tenía un copete en la frente y con unos aires de grandeza como anteriores gobernantes habían tenido.

-¿Qué? - Alzando una ceja de molestia – Se me hace tarde… así que adiós – No le gustaba para nada el presidente que regía su nación, y ha puesto a que a muchos de sus habitantes tampoco pero tenía que soportarlo y hasta cierto punto "servirle". Alejandro suspiro y se aproximó a la perilla de la puerta.

-… Tienes que hablar con Estados Unidos – Mientras esperaba a que le sirvieran el desayuno.

-…y ahora ¿pa´que? - Deteniéndose un poco antes de salir.

-Su presidente está viendo la posibilidad de comprar la zona petrolera del golfo… no le veo nada malo al fin y al cabo es una manera de pagar la deuda externa y tendremos buena ganancia aunque no paguemos todo y nos quedemos con una parte – La nación solo sintió como le dolía su estomago ante esas palabras, ni siquiera sabía lo que decía ¿cómo le iba a entregar eso a Alfred?

-disculpe señor… pero ni loco venda el petróleo mexicano… si no se le ofrece nada más me voy – Abriendo la puerta con rapidez y alcanzando oír unas cuantas palabras. Ya no le importó y siguió su camino.

* * *

En la reunión:

Todos ya casi habían llegado, excepto algunos latinos que tienen la fama por llegar tarde a las reuniones o compromisos acordados pero eso no detenía a los europeos que siempre procuraban empezar a tiempo y sin interrupciones.

Alejandro llegó casi cuando había comenzado y el que dirigía la reunión era nada más ni nada menos que Arthur Kirkland. Buscó su asiento que quedaba JUSTO al lado de Alfred, ya que, tenía que soportarlo en la junta... Miró a los alrededores para buscar a España, tenía unas cuantas cosas que preguntarle con forme a como se sentía, no es que lo tratara como un padre… pero simplemente sus hermanos no lo comprenderían.

Prontamente apareció el estadounidense que había llegado tarde esa vez, igual buscó su asiento correspondido y sonrió al notar como el mexicano se incomodaba con su presencia, en eso el de tez morena recordó las palabras que le había mencionado su jefe antes de cerrar la puerta "_Tienes que llevarte bien con esa nación, es para nuestra conveniencia… No podemos dejar que estén en nuestra contra."_

Mientras, el rubio logró susurrar un poco al oído del azabache -…Hi México - mostrando un brillo en su sonrisa y sacando papeles para anotar.

-¿Qué onda? - recargándose en su mano sobre su brazo apoyado en la mesa y mirando hacia el lado contrario para evitar ver al americano. Alfred al notar su forma tan fría de contestarle se desanimó un poco y mas porque justo el día de su "cita" se había comprometido el mismo a que conquistaría a México como fuera posible, porque… Era seguro que sentía algo por él y lo volvía loco, tan siquiera lograría a que su vecino lo dejase de odiar tanto.

FLASH BACK

Después de haberse besado en el lago, el cuerpo del rubio estaba caliente con el corazón acelerado tanto que su pecho dolía profundamente. Lo soltó y se alejó un poco mientras que se cubría sus labios por reacción. Miró un poco al más pequeño de estatura, estaba muy sonrojado y también se cubría un poco su boca por la acción anterior, igual que él estaba nervioso o eso se veía.

El americano solo presenciaba sus acciones de cierta manera se veía tierno y una escena algo cursi pasaba por su mente para que le diera un toque a aquel momento, estaba por besarle la frente y abrazarlo hasta que escuchó unas palabras que cortaron toda inspiración.

-…Entonces… creo que… solo lo olvidaré… - había dicho México mirando al lado contrario en que estaba parado el norteamericano. – Si dices que lo que hicimos fue eso pues mejor ni lo trato de recordar …chale que feo …- rascándose la nuca – No es que sea mala onda Alfred… pero simplemente ahorita no me siento en una posición para hacer cosas raras contigo… así que mejor la dejamos asi ¿no? Pa´ que no tengamos broncas tú y yo... – comenzando a darle la espalda y caminando a la dirección de donde vino- … lo siento… creo - Dejando a un chico en el lago algo confundido y sin saber qué hacer, pudo haber ido por él, tomarlo entre sus brazos y confesarle lo que hace poco había descubierto que sentía pero no lo hizo y es que la relación que llevaban tenía una pared echa de acero que los impedía estar juntos… pero ¿qué? ¿Cuál era esa pared que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo o dejarle el paso libre para que estuviera con el mexicano?... tal vez, lo que ha pasado en la historia entre ellos.

El chico de tez blanca llegó a su hogar algo devastado por lo que había escuchado, no es como si le sorprendiera pero si le dolía de cierta manera. Fue a la cocina y tomó una lata de coca-cola para sentarse a ver unas películas. Pensó y pensó en la situación hasta llegar a una conclusión: "el Héroe nunca se rinde y siempre consigue lo que quiere" Motivándose de nuevo.

-… ¡si México me quiere haré que me ame… y si me odia haré que tan solo me quiera! Y no me importa lo que piense – aplastando su lata ya terminada y aventándola al cesto de basura a partir de ahí comenzaba el "Plan de Conquista a México" … aunque en realidad sería algo así como "Plan de acosar a México".

FIN DE FLASBACK

Estaban todos prestando atención, o bueno… casi todos, cuando el latino se distraía el estadounidense aprovechaba para hacer en sus hojas dibujos de corazoncitos o de ambas banderas con un corazón en medio, también escribía cosas como "_I need You "o "kise me" ._Cuando Alejandro se dio cuenta de lo que el rubio hacia solo hizo una mueca de fastidio y le susurró en el oído a su vecino.

-…Hey..Alfredo ¿qué te ocurre hoy? – borrando o tachando lo que ponía el otro –

-…Nada, I´m very fine por que estas a mi lado~ - tocando la mano contraria lentamente y de manera sigilosa para que nadie lo notara.

-¡Hey perate gringo!- Moviendo inconscientemente su mano mientras alzaba la voz y el de cejas pobladas lo miraba con molestia.

-…Joven México haría favor de guardar silencio? – frunciendo el ceño y prosiguiendo con la reunión, Alfred miro al moreno y sonrió por verlo de esa manera tan infantil, tenía las mejillas infladas y sus brazos cruzados.

-..puff!, detesto cuando el cejón me regaña - volviendo a sus hojas para anotar lo demás, notando que el otro se bufaba un poco de su acción-…ni te rías por que fue tu culpa – entrecerrando los ojos, de repente sintió una vibración en su pantalón y una canción de Vicente Fernandez ( U: no se me ocurrió otra cosa D: , lo siento xD ) en toda la sala, provocando que se sonrojara ya que era de esas canciones de decepción amorosa o algo así según los ojos de los demás países.

Lo sacó velozmente y trato de contestarlo, miró la agenda, pues resultó ser un mensaje mas... pero ¿Quién era el hijo de su maíz que le había echo pasar el ridículo?

"México…i love you~

Your dear America~"

Inmediatamente volteó a ver a su peor pesadilla con un aura negra alrededor, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y le dio un golpe en el hombro aunque sin dañar el cuerpo contrario.

-¡¿Pero qué carajos te pasa? ! – haciendo a todos notar que esos dos tenían algo raro.

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto de ustedes dos bastardos sin modales…- diciendo fríamente el rubio de la Gran Bretaña, rompiendo una especie de vara que estaba utilizando para dar las explicaciones.- quiero que se vallan al pasillo y salgan de aquí hasta que sepan comportarse como adultos…- mirándolos con amenaza en su mirada. Ambos obedecieron y salieron de la sala de conferencias aunque algo extrañados por aquella decisión del inglés.

-chale… hace tiempo que no me sacaban del salón – colocando sus brazos detrás de su nuca para descansar un poco, recargado en la pared sin más pues solo esperaba a que se le pasara el coraje al disque "caballero".

-…fue demasiado divertido, inclusive creo que fue algo a mi favor – sonriendo para sí mismo con orgullo.

-grrr… todo fue tu culpa, como eres hartante de verdad - mirándolo de reojo.

-Bueno, hace mucho que no te molesto tanto México – acercándose al de tez morena y acorralándolo a la pared lentamente -… Te dije que podía sacar provecho de esto - tomando las muñecas del chico mientras las aferraba a la pared.

-…espe…- tratando de zafarse ante el acto, ¿acaso estaba teniendo algún tipo de acoso? -…Alfred déjate de payasadas y déjame - molestándose pero sintiendo un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras el otro lo aprensaba.

-…No méxico~ - metiendo su pierna entre las del contrario, haciendo que este suspirara y diera un leve gemido -…me acabo de dar cuenta el tipo de afecto que te tengo… y déjame decirte que no perderé, así como un héroe…- mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja del mexicano con lujuria -… conseguiré a mi damisela –

-..tsk!... Alfred, diablos… ¿sabes que esto es acoso verdad? – Intentando mostrarse rudo ante la situación -… ¿me puedes soltar?, tal vez te gusto y toda la cosa pero no es como si fuera a aceptarte - frunciendo el ceño, soportando como el otro rozaba la rodilla contra su entrepierna.

-Eres un chico rudo México… pero no me rendiré~ - revolviendo sus cabellos y acercando sus labios a los contrario, con esta ya serian más de tres veces en que besa a su vecino consciente. Un ruido azotó el pasillo provocando alteración por parte de ambos y haciendo que se separasen de inmediato.

Todos comenzaron a salir, USA miró a Alejandro y le sonrió enérgicamente -…tengo que ir a hablar con japón de algunas cosas, See you~ - haciendo un gesto con la mano, el latino solo hizo un gesto de "claro" después una mano apareció en su hombro lo cual le asusto un poco.

-…Manuel, ¡qué gusto! - acomodándose ligeramente la ropa.

-… Alejandro, ¿qué haces con ese weon come hamburguesas? – diciendo frustrado mientras un Argentino le abrazaba por los hombros al tsundere.

-...amm ¿ a qué te refieres? – Sin comprender aún de la situación.

-No te hagas el inocente, hoy en particular estabas comunicándote con Alfred de una manera muy extraña, además los vi tomados de la mano-acusando a México con un dedo índice que lo chocaba contra el pecho del que confesaría o eso esperaba .

-…ah eso… -mirando al rededor -…no es nada, solo me estaba molestando y eso es todo, aunque admito que últimamente anda más hostigoso que de costumbre- Mirando un poco al argentino-

-¿Y tú que o qué? - Moviendo la cabeza ligeramente hacia arriba para decirle a Martin que no se entrometiera en su plática a lo cual el "rubio artificial" se sintió un poco y abrazó aun mas a Chile de manera posesiva.

- Yo solo escuchaba un poco para comprobar que era cierto ~ … - Intentando justificarse -…vamos Ale… se te nota a leguas que te gusta el gringillo ese~ - picándole la naríz al acusado que hace unos momentos había sido acorralado.

-¿pero qué dices Martin? Antes de eso Rusia atacaría con sus bombas a todo el mundo…- alzando una ceja en espera de que lo que dijera el argentino tal vez tuviera algo de verdad.

- Solo míralo, no contesta ni siquiera se justifica - moviendo su mano en símbolo de burla -…hay que gustos los tuyos hermanito ~ … tenías que agarrarte al más idiota, capitalista y odiado por todos- Riéndose aun por tan solo imaginárselo "enamorado" de Alfred.

-…si no contesto es simplemente porque no tengo que justificarme de algo que se que no es verdad… - mirando seriamente al argentino. – De todas maneras…

Habían terminado Estados Unidos y Japón de hablar sobre ciertas empresas que podían aliarse para que creciera más el desarrollo económico de ambos. El "hero" se aproximaba a donde estaba México para poder seguir charlando con el…

-Saben que odio a Alfred y solo lo utilizo para mi beneficio… - diciendo con una tonada un tanto melancólica pero con orgullo a los dos vecinos del sur. Pronto ellos se alejaron y Alfred había alcanzado oír lo que el mexicano decía… de verdad estaba lejos a tan siquiera gustarle.

-Pregunte si ya había terminado la junta o simplemente era hora del descanso… pero resulto ser la segunda –mirando serio al mexicano- Tengo hambre, acompáñame a comprar una hamburguesa - Tomándolo a la fuerza de la mano y jalándolo a la salida.

-... ¡hey! no me des órdenes, ni que fuera tu mujer - notando que algo en el estaba raro, había cambiado de ser el alegre acosador a tener un rostro de " voy a patear traseros" o algo por el estilo.

Llegaron a un lugar done vendían comida rápida, el rubio jaló al de cabellos azabache que protestaba por su trato y lo sentó a la fuerza a una banca del mismo lugar.

-…¿así que solo me utilizas por tu beneficio verdad? Well… entonces yo también te usare solo a mi conveniencia…- mirándolo con los ojos serios y fríos, casi con los mismos con los que le arrebató a Texas -…quiero comprar el petróleo mexicano del golfo… y si no lo haces entonces quienes pagaran las consecuencias serán todos los indocumentados que están en mi casa…- tomando la quijada del moreno y apretándola con fuerza mientras hacía que lo viera directo a los ojos.

El ambiente estaba algo tenso, Alejandro ya conocía estas facetas que tenía Alfred pero se había acostumbrado a ellas… era como si el contento y alegre de Jones se volviera una maquina de odio o intereses cuando se lo propone.

-… no lo tendrás…- diciendo casi quedo ante las palabras del norteamericano, tratando de liberar su mandíbula de los guantes de Alfred -…es de las pocas cosas que tengo y que entre comillas..Saben utilizar… de todas maneras mi gente en tu casa ya sufre lo suficiente como para que digas que dejaras de perseguirlos y tratarlos como delincuentes…- sonriendo para sí mismo mientras veía a la nada.

-Pues tu Jefe no parece estar de acuerdo con tu decisión… dentro de unos años el petróleo será de los Estados Unidos así que ¿para que me preocupo en pedirte permiso?, siempre han tomado decisiones sin tu consentimiento, tus gobernantes lo único que hacen es pensar en ellos mismos…you are not important … - quitando su mano del rostro contrario, sin dejar que se levantase, solo notó como la cabeza de Alejandro se agachaba con cierto recelo.

-…lo sé… pero Alfred, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza?, ¿cuál es el afán por quitarme lo que tengo … ¿lo poco que tengo en mis manos y que ha ido desapareciendo? ¿qué otra cosa vas a querer quitarme ... mi virginidad acaso? - diciendo algo bufo pero con cierto sentido de lógica, dependía completamente del americano, fuese lo que fuese… estaba invadiendo hasta sus entrañas.

-…me temo que eso ya lo hice…- hincándose para quedar a la altura del que estaba sentado en aquella banca -… solo que no lo recuerdas - tomando las manos contraria y besándolas con cuidado a lo que el mexicano se exalto.

-..¿que?... nah.. es broma ¿verdad?... – poniendo las orbitas de sus ojos de color blanco y quedando pasmado ante lo dicho -…me estas mintiendo ¿verdad? , es decir… tu …yo - notando como sus manos eran besadas -..hey ¡espérate te digo ¡ - quitando todo contacto con el contrario.

-..es cierto… te lo apostaría pero no hay pruebas de ello…las únicas pruebas serán tus recuerdos, aunque tardaran algo de tiempo o tal vez ya no aparezcan mas … nahahaha! - riendo tontamente, tenía que perder la seriedad del asunto en algún momento… Fue cuando recordó lo que se había propuesto hace poco -… México… realmente me gustas, cuanto me gustaría estar contigo… poder tocarte y tenerte a cualquier hora, en cualquier lugar…-

Alejandro solo se quedó escuchando al otro país, sin creerle completamente y suspirando ante las palabras contrarias. Se levanto y le tapo la boca con el paliacate que tenía amarrado, metiéndolo obviamente mientras que el rubio hablaba.

-suficiente… tenemos que volver o si no me sacaran de nuevo – caminando en dirección al edificio donde estaba dándose a cabo la junta. USA solo sonrío y volvió a retomar el ánimo, sacándose el paliacate antes que nada.

Llegaron al lugar de la conferencia, todos se sentaron en su lugar pero cierto Inglés le había pedido a Alfred que se sentara del otro lado de la mesa, así que aunque quedaban viéndose de frente al menos ya no se estarían peleando y molestándose como niños pequeños. Comenzó todo tranquilo y al minutos el norteamericano comenzaba a mandarle mensajes a México (quien tenía el celular en modo vibrador) decían aun cosas demasiado cursis y bobas a los ojos de Alejandro pero otras daban miedo, casi tanto miedo como las cosas que decía Francis cuando hablaba con él a solas y en lugares cerrados.

Iba demasiado bien la reunión sin nada que alterara el orden y la seriedad del problema cosas que… Pronto iban a irse a la basura. Con su celular en mano para evitar pasar de nuevo por el ridiculo, una vibración se hizo presente en el espacio personal de Alejandro miró la bandeja de entrada del celular esperando a que fuera algo tonto o demasiado perturbador pero al mirar el mensaje no pudo evitar sentir una vergüenza interna y externa por lo que decía el americano:

" Alejandro… tengamos sex! 3 "

Un sonrojo profundo se apoderó de las morenas mejillas del que recibía el mensaje. Solo se dispuso a levantarse con un grito y lanzarle el celular (que era de los nokia del año de la canica) en la frente de Alfred a pesar de estar al otro lado de donde se encontraba, haciendo que una gotita de sangre resbalara por la frente del mismo y se callera al suelo del impacto con el aparato elecrtonico.

-¡Estupido Alfred deja de acosarme! - mirando todos al latino con seriedad y otros con una sonrisa de gato en su rostros, era la segunda vez que interrumpía la junta y por cosas "tontas" según algunos que veían la situación.

-Alejandro…- acercándose de una manera algo tenebrosa el de cejas pobladas, mirándolo seriamente como si le fuera a cortar ahora mismo alguna de sus extremidades… Según la visión de México, claro – Sigo sin entender el cómo no te comportas como se debe bastardo –

-¿yo que hice?, fue él – señalando a Alfred que estaba haciéndose el inocente con cara de angelito - si de verdad quieres que deje de interrumpir su "grandiosa" junta primero díganle a este tonto gringo que deje de molestarme…- diciendo molesto, sin perder el carácter contra Arthur.

- Me da lo mismo… aunque no lo parezca los latinos no son muy queridos… hay algunos que tienen comportamientos dignos de detestar – señalándole con una pluma que traía en la mano.

-¡vamos Inglaterra! - exclamando un español que trataba de amortiguar la situación – El no tiene la culpa de que Alfred lo esté molestando como niño de secundaria – riendo un poco, manteniendo esa sonrisa que tanto animaba.

- Si, pero eso no significa que debe de violar las principales reglas de una reunión … como escuchar al que está al frente hablando. No me extraña que su comportamiento no tenga relación con la nación que se encargó de criarlo…- cruzándose los brazos mientras tenía sus ojos centrados ahora en los verdes de Antonio.

-Estás diciendo que no tengo modales Arthur… y no creo llegar a tal grado como el que sea considerado como un mal padre… - ahora si, aunque trataba de no molestarse tenía cierta pisca de enojo por lo dicho por Kirkland – ¿De que te quejas de Alejandro si Alfred es igual un sin vergüenza que hace lo que quiere y como quiere? Y no me digas que no tienes nada que ver porque tú te encargaste de criarlo – dando un poco en el punto donde a Arthur le dolía mas… Recordarle cuando USA se independizó de el-

- Oye! – Exaltándose el estadounidense, sobándose del golpe que había recibido y volviendo a sentarse correctamente.

-..tsk!, Stupid - tirando la pluma sobre la mesa, cuando todo parecía ser un momento de riña, Alemania se levanto diciendo pasivamente pero con cierto tono estricto

-Dejen las tonterías y las peleas infantiles… es una junta seria, si no quieren estar aquí tienen toda la libertad de retirarse –

-Vee~~ pero Doitsu~ ya termino la junta – señalando cierto italiano el reloj que había en el lujar… junto la hora en que se planeaba terminar lo que no fue resuelto en la casa de Alfred.

-perfect!, entonces go to home Nahahaha! – sonriendo el rubio aunque aun tomando su frente del dolor.

- Bien, esto concluye por hoy, será retomada otro día. Se les avisará a sus respectivos superiores- Comentando Ludwig antes de que todos salieran.

Comenzaron a retirarse uno por uno, los latinos estaban algo inconformes con el inglés respecto a cómo se dirigió a ellos, querían una explicación pero para que hablar con un tsundere en potencia. México salía algo deprimido, rascándose la nuca y es que jamás había visto a Alfred en ese estado de acoso tan exagerado _" tal vez se le pasara mañana" _deduciendo en su mente.

-"…Querido México, si pudiéramos ser uno con gusto me encargaría de pertenecerte eternamente~ " –

-" Se que soy un idiota pero quiero que sepas que parte de mi idiotez se la debo a estar pensando en ti todo el tiempo" –

-Espera esta es buena … "Eres como la carne de mi hamburguesa, sin ella no hay sabor"

Escuchandose risas de unos cuantos países que se habían quedado. Alejandro volteó a verlos después de escuchar que leían los mensajes que el de tez blanca le había enviado todo este tiempo.

-oigan,¿ no han escuchado la frase " no tomes lo que no es tuyo"? – aproximándose a tomar el celular de manera algo agresivo. Los que estaban detrás de esto era Argentina, Venezuela y Chile, aunque el último no participó en el espionaje.

- Valla pensé que era falso pero es cierto… al gringo le gusta Alejandro jajaja- riéndose al grado de tomarse el estomago del dolor que sentía, reincorporándose y picándole la frente al de la bandera tricolor- Lo traes loco México… aunque no sé porque de todas las naciones se tuvo que fijar en ti..- diciendo burlón y ligeramente creído a lo que Venezuela solo sonrió pícaramente pensando en no hacerle nada dañino a su hermano.- Hubiera sido mejor no sé, Arthur o Canadá… pero¿ Tú? – terminando de reírse sin intención de lastimarle y después irse a su casa.

Lo que dijo… Especialmente con el nombre de cierto representante de Gran Bretaña provoco que sus puños se serraran y prosiguió por hablar -… si, ya lo sé… No era necesario que me lo dijeras…- Venezuela al ver su rostro algo triste solo le tomo del hombro diciendo un ligero "animo" mientras se retiraba de la misma manera.

Tomó su celular y decidió irse lo más pronto posible, nunca se esperó a que lo molestaran de esa manera.

* * *

**MWM**

Al día siguiente, México despertaba tranquilamente en su cama, en aquella caliente cama que tanto le gustaba, ¿para qué ocultarlo? Le encantaba no hacer nada y quedarse a descansar, sonó la alarma, apagándola con tranquilidad aún sin abrir los ojos, se colocó boca arriba y sus ojos se fuero abriendo poco a poco enfocando con cuidado lo primero que vería al amanecer.

-Hello! - Saludo sonriente aquella persona que tanto le molestaba.

-…hola gringo awn~ - bostezando al momento de regresarle el saludo hasta que su mente captó lo que estaba ocurriendo – espera… ¡¿Que pitos haces aquí?! - señalándolo como si fuera un alien, Alfred solo se había inclinado para saludarle así que se reincorporo riéndose con su típica forma.

-Nahahaha! Te asustas muy fácilmente Alex – viendo las cosas que tenía en su cuarto, habían varias cosas que no sabía que pudiera tener el moreno, un sombrero de mariachi, muñecos de porcelana, ropa tejida, paliacates y unas cuantas fotos con él y sus hermanos latinos como con los estados.

-Pues si veo a un monstruo pálido, gordo y con cabeza hueca ¿cómo no me iba a asustar? – levantándose de la cama y tendiéndola como todo buen mexicano (?) ( o eso creo xD ) – y… que se te perdió o qué? … . viendo que estaba buscando entre sus cosas.

-Wow México tú tienes muchas cosas extrañas - diciendo asombrado por lo que encontraba.

-No tan extrañas como tu cara …- Buscando su ropa en el armario, esperando a que no encontrara nada extraño o vergonzoso , tomó su ropa interior y la oculto debajo de lo demás, mirando a Alfred- …. Bueno pues me voy a cambiar –rascándose la nuca.

El americano seguía viendo todo lo que estaba ahí hasta que escuchó la voz que le hablaba – O yes – tomando unas cornetas para las fiestas. El mexicano rodó los ojos y dijo con un tono más obvio.

-… eso quiere decir que te largues de aquí…- comenzando a desabotonarse la pijama.

- Wy?, si te eh visto así antes… de todas maneras para mí no es desagradable todo lo contrario… I love it – mirándolo un poco mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, volviendo a lo suyo.

-Espera… ya deja de decir cosas tan raras gringo y no, no me voy a …- siendo interrumpido por el otro chico.

-Oh Look! – Señalando un dibujo que estaba entre unos papeles, lo miro detenidamente, era algo raro, parecía como si lo hubiera hecho un niño de 6 años. En el dibujo solo había el césped, un cielo con unas cuantas nubes y en el centro un niño de pie, al parecer con ropa blanca, piel clara, cabello rubio y ojos celestes, todo ilustrado con crayolas. Alfred se quedó pensativo, le recordaba a alguien y sí, era ni más ni menos que el de pequeño.

-oye, oye … deja mis chucherías – arrebatándole el dibujo mientras que un sonrojo se apoderaba de las mejillas del mas bajo.

-hehe.. . ¿Acaso era yo el del dibujo? – preguntando con una sonrisa gatuna mientras veía como el otro se sonrojaba.

-¡Claro que no! - diciendo el mexicano.

-… yes… entonces ¿Quién es?, ¿Mathew? Pero si a él lo conociste más grande~ - molestando con gusto mientras se acercaba mas al cuerpo contrario.

-no sé de qué hablas así que ya déjame cambiar – guardando el dibujo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

-Alex~…- haciendo berrinche- ¿era yo verdad? No sabía que de pequeño te gustara tanto como para que hicieras un dibujo mío~ - tomando las mejillas del menor y estirándolas un poco –Al parecer te gustaba antes hoho~ -

-¡Cállate gringo! Claro que no, solo…era… un método de investigación para…conocer las tierras vecinas…- diciendo con algo de recato a lo cual el estadounidense no creyó.

-…well ¿quieres que te crea eso? - cruzándose los brazos mientras le molestaba – He México me quería de pequeño ~ - colocando una mano en su mentón mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-…mmm… ¡claro que no maldito gringo! – tomándolo de los hombros y zarandeándolo.

-Nahahaha! – quitándole las manos encima y mirándole a los ojos –aunque como me gustaría escuchar esas palabras salir de ti…- tomando su rostro con ambas manos.

-¡Ha! Como si fuese a decir eso – entrecerrando los ojos mientras que sentía venir otro beso -…Al no es por nada pero no intestes hacerlo de nuevo… ya hasta perdí la cuenta de cuantas beses me has besado- empujándolo con sus manos para alejarlo, aunque Alex no tenía tanta fuerza.

-Entonces que sean infinitos para que ni si quiera puedan ser contados – aproximando sus labios, ya al latino no le molestaba, incluso comenzaba a necesitar aquellos labios, pero no podía quedarse así sin más. Acababa de recordar que no podía permitirse amar a Alfred.

Justo cuando estaban a unas cuantas pulgadas para juntar su boca con la del rubio se abrió la puerta con fuerza, entrando un joven con tamaño de cualquier adolecente, sonriendo y gritando casi a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Que onda compadre! Es hora de levantar…se – Aquel chico se les quedó viendo a la pareja, la cual se encontraba con el americano sosteniendo el rostro del mexicano, con sus cuerpos lo bastante cerca, lo peor del caso era que el ultimo no tenía puesta la camisa y aún andaba en pijama. México empujo a Alfred y este se quedó con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-…que…tal…D.F. ¿ qué ocurre? – con un tic en el ojo.

-…claro – viendo aun con sospecha a ambos mayores - ¿qué hace… el gringo aquí? – señalando a Jones que estaba algo confundido al igual que el.

-..ah eso.. pero ¿de qué te preocupas? Si viene a menudo – con una gotita en la sien.

-…ese no es el problema… si no, ¿por que estaban a punto de… besarse? – viendo algo serio y con enojo al pobre Alejandro.

- HAHA! But I love Méx- - Siendo golpeado en el estomago por el moreno más alto de la habitación, si preguntan por qué actuaba así era por una simple y sencilla razón: Todos Odian a Estados Unidos.

-¡Eso! bueno, es porque Alfred quería que le ayudara a practicar para una película de HollyWood y me pidió ayuda pero después me pagara por hacerle el favor - moviendo una mano muy nerviosa con el ademán de: "No te preocupes por eso no paso nada".

-Pues échalo de aquí que no lo quiero… y ¿para eso tenías que quitarte la pijama? – juzgando al mayor mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

- eh… bueno… eso… - pensando en que pretexto inventar -… ¿Por qué no mejor vas con el jefe para ver que se le ofrece eh? … creo que tenía algo que hacer en el Distrito – sobándose la parte trasera de su cuello mientras suspiraba. El otro chico accedió aun con sus sospechas y se dispuso a ir con el presidente.

Mientras tanto, México cerraba la puerta con pasador o bueno, seguro. Lo miró seriamente aunque aún se estaba el otro sobando la pansa.

-Solo me agredes…- diciendo en puchero y mirándolo feo (?)

-Ah no me digas – sarcasmo – como si tu no lo hicieras…- poniéndose una camisa decente no iba a poder bañarse, no con el gringo cerca.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Acaso es tu novio? - alzando una ceja en preocupación, esperaba que no fuera cierto, pero si era así, entonces Alejandro tenia preferencia a los jóvenes.

-¿eh?, no… no , para nada… él es Eduardo, uno de los estados de mi nación – metiéndose dentro del armario para cambiarse los pantalones, salió con su ropa ya arreglada y continuó peinándose un poco - … es pequeño de estatura pero es un buen muchacho – sonriendo de recordar a su pequeño hermano.

-Oh… ¿es como tu hermano? - sentándose en la cama mientras veía al otro arreglarse.

- Algo así… aunque se supone que lo conocías ya – acomodándose la corbata con cuidado, aunque pelando un poco en amarrarla.

-Pensé que los latinos eran tus hermanos mmm… creo que si lo llegue a ver, pero para ser sinceros no me importa – El moreno solo lo miró con desdén por su comentario, viéndose en el espejo para tratar de amararse la corbata.

-Solo son mis hermanos por el hecho de haber sido criados una parte por Antonio, pero no son exactamente hermano de sangre… o algo así, bueno algunos si tienen cierta conexión conmigo – comenzando a molestarle el que no le saliera aquel nudo -… mugre corbata, sigue sin salirme estas cosas…- diciendo irritado.

Alfred se levanto y comenzó a desabrochar el nudo que tenía para volverla a hacer, el mexicano solo se sonrojaba por el acto y es que era un bonito detalle que hacia el gringo o eso imaginaba.

-… eso fue rápido – ajustándola a su comodidad – ¿cómo aprendiste? si se nota que no te gustan estas cosas como a mí –

-Bueno, hay cosas de Arthur que no se olvidan…- alzando los hombros al momento de recordar a su anterior tutor. – ¿Por qué no dejaste que le dijera a… tu hermano que te amaba? – diciendo sin vergüenza alguna a lo que el otro solo le explotaron las orejas de la vergüenza al escucharle decir eso.

-No digas eso a la ligera… y bueno… es porque no les caes muy bien… - aun con un sonrojo de lo anterior.

-Why? – ladeando la cabeza – si siempre me reciben bien cuando voy a vacacionar NAHAHAHA!

- Deja de reírte así que hartas… -gruñendo - bueno, eso es porque vienes en forma de turista, pero realmente… solo no estés de meloso y acosador cuando este ellos presente- Saliendo de la habitación y dirigirse a la cocina, obviamente Alfred lo seguía para comer algo.

- México… ¿me invitas a desayunar? - pidiendo como un niño pequeño.

- No - Caminando hasta llegar donde quería, abriendo el refrigerador y sacando un litro de leche –¡tamales! - gritando emocionado y sacándolos de la nevera.

- ¿Por qué no? – sentándose en la mesa, viéndolo emocionado.

- porque vez que apenas tengo para comer y ¿quieres que te invite? - tomando dos vasos y sirviendo uno para él y otro para el que estaba sentado. Metió al horno los tamales para que se calentaran y un aroma a dulce salió del aparato electrodoméstico. –mmm~~~ son tan deliciosos – haciéndole agua la boca y comenzando a abrirlo, no sin antes entregarle uno al que le acompañaba- come ahora o si no, no te vuelvo a dar nada – amenazando al chico que estudiaba los tamales con detalle.

- Ya los he comido antes y se me siguen haciendo raros – tomándolo con ambas manos y comiéndolo lentamente, sabían muy bien, ese sabor a dulce y masa estaban perfectamente en armonía en su paladar -… good! – comiendo aún más.

- Mi comía es muy deliciosa y no hay nada mejor que unos tamales para empezar el día – sonriendo mientras recogía todo en su lugar, tomando su vaso de leche. Algo no andaba bien, se estaba sintiendo bastante bien con Alfred en su compañía. Eso no era bueno.

-Si tu lo dices – terminando su tamal, de igual manera, tomó su leche tranquilamente mientras veía al otro comer – he… Alex tienes bigote, ¡bigote de leche!-

-¿a si? - mirando la parte superior de su labio aunque no alcanzaría a ver nada, estaba por limpiarse cuando el americano se aproximo y le lamió cierta zona donde habían rastros de la leche, después se relamió coquetamente, besando por ultimo la mejilla contraria. El de "el bigote" se quedó algo perplejo por todas las acciones tan seguidas de USA que lo primero que hizo fue tirar accidentalmente su vaso a la camisa contraria.

- …¡eck! Wey te dije que dejaras de hacer cosas extrañas – pasándole un trapo para que se limpiara su camisa que estaba mojada.

- Don´t Worry – desabotonándose la camisa con cuidado – Solo me la quito y ya, me tendrás que prestar una…- dedicándole una sonrisa acompañada de un guiño en el ojo.

-… rayos lo lamento – ayudándole a que se quitara la camisa.

-México ya hable con el superior y me dice que si ya hablaste con… - entrando a la cocina, al parecer le había preguntado a la señora de la limpieza donde estaba su hermano, otra vez con aquella escena tan perturbadora – No entiendo... ¿ahora que pasa?

-Ti… tire la leche en su camisa eso es todo…- alejándose de Alfred de inmediato, aunque este seguía sin comprender como es que le tenía tanto miedo a que los vieran juntos.

-…Eso es raro… solo espero que no sea otra cosa, aunque no lo creo… siempre has dicho que odias a Alfred y que es lo peor sobre la faz de la tierra… además de ser tan estúpido y abusador, si hicieras ese tipo de cosas con él te denigraría Alejandro sabes que todos aquí pensamos que sería mejor que no hubiera existido – Diciendo con tal naturalidad y sin más. Alejandro intentaba a señas que su hermano no dijera tanta barbaridad de su vecino, ya era suficiente con él para aguantar a otros treinta y dos. – Oh... ¿lo siento estabas aquí? – Dijo Eduardo con cierto recelo, particularmente, más que odiar a Estados Unidos era esa sensación de que no quería perder a México, era el que más le prestaba la atención y con el que mejor ha tratado desde su nacimiento.

Un nudo en la garganta dejó a Alfred sin palabras y también a Alejandro, desde el fondo de su conciencia sabía que ciertas palabras le dañarían o tal vez solo las tomaría de poca importancia como muchas cosas. No sabía que pensar respecto a eso.

-…oh… ok… I better go - dirigiéndose a la puerta sin importarle si tenía o no la camisa puesta, esas palabras le habían dolido, tal vez no hubieran sido tan fuertes, pero el saber que eso pensaba su vecino del sur lo convertía en un problema.

-Espera… Al – apresurándose México a la salida para alcanzarlo, mirando antes que nada a D.F. - ¿Por qué dijiste eso? – mirándolo con molestia para hacerlo, tan siquiera, sentirse mal por su acción. El más bajo lo miro apenado.

-Pero … si tú me habías dicho que cada que viera a Alfred me encargara de alejarlo de ti…- diciendo para justificarse, aunque era cierto, se lo había dicho en el tiempo cuando México ya no lo soportaba y lo quería lejos de su presencia. Ahora se arrepentía de dichas palabras.

Ale se aproximo a la salida pero Alfred ya estaba por una cuadra adelantado, comenzó a correr tras él, no podía dejar que se fuera sin camisa, pero, tampoco se podía ir sabiendo lo que pensaba de el

-…Espera... estúpido gringo, ¡espera! – llegando cada vez más cerca, cuando tuvo oportunidad le tomó del brazo para hacer que se detuviera.

-¡Let me go! – diciendo molesto y frustrado, estaba comportándose como un idiota.

-…No, tienes que regresar tu camisa sigue mojada – sin soltarle, como deseaba que regresara con él, quería estar con él, era más que obvio.

- ¿para qué? Si de todas maneras solo escucharé cosas en mi contra… ahora estoy seguro de lo que piensas de mí, no me extraña, es sencillo que me odies… entonces si es así comenzare a olvidarme de ti si tanta molestia te causo – Mirándolo de reojo, queriendo soltarse pero el hecho de que haya ido por él era extraño en el moreno.

- Eso era antes… - apretando con más fuerza el brazo contrario -… ahora pienso en ti de una forma distinta – Aquellas palabras hicieron que América volteara a ver al más joven y esperar la continuación.

- ¿En qué forma? –

-… me di cuenta que este odio… solo era producto del resentimiento que te tenía pero… no es lo que en verdad siento por ti… Alfred… yo –

**WMW**

* * *

**Listo! Lo acabe QwQ … bueno espero que no se les haya hecho pesado, si fue así solo háganmelo saber. Espero su opinión y bueno, muchas gracias y saludos nwn~~**


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, antes que nada lamento la tardanza QwQ... Realmente no pude hacerlo por que comencé a clases pero espero que les esté gustando y que sea de su agrado ya que en si es para ustedes y todas las fanáticas de esta páreja 3

Noté que México era muy gay y malote con el gringo por lo que pensé que era mejor que ya aceptara lo que siente por él.

Nota: si escribo mal el inglés háganmelo saber D: ya que no se mucho inglés. Si se les llega a complicar la lectura me avisan puede que no haya redactado bien.

Advertencia: Drama, Lemon, más Drama y cursilerías D:

* * *

La respuesta que ocultabas

-…No, tienes que regresar, tu camisa sigue mojada – sin soltarle, como deseaba que regresara con él, quería estar con él, era más que obvio.

- ¿para qué? Si de todas maneras solo escucharé cosas en mi contra… ahora estoy seguro de lo que piensas de mí, no me extraña, es sencillo que me odies… entonces si es así comenzare a olvidarme de ti si tanta molestia te causo – Mirándolo de reojo, queriendo soltarse pero el hecho de que haya ido por él era extraño en el moreno.

- Eso era antes… - apretando con más fuerza el brazo contrario -… ahora pienso en ti de una forma distinta – Aquellas palabras hicieron que América volteara a ver al más joven y esperar la continuación.

- ¿En qué forma? –

-… me di cuenta que este odio… solo era producto del resentimiento que te tenía pero… no es lo que en verdad siento por ti… Alfred… yo –

Se quedó callado, esperando a lo que el otro pudiera decir, tal vez una palabra de afecto o tal vez un insulto indirecto. Se soltó del agarre y aquel americano comenzó a sentir los nervios más intensos que haya experimentado.

- ...yo... Yo.. No quiero... - diciendo inseguro, tratando de expresar lo que en realidad sentía el mexicano- ... No quiero quererte... No quiero estar a tu lado... Ni llegar a amarte... - agachando la cabeza con miedo, meditando lo que salía de sus labios.

- Sé que tú no puedes ser para mí... Y yo para ti, por eso no quiero tener nada que ver contigo - tomando la mejilla ajena como si de un cristal se tratase, respiró profundo y cuando se dio cuenta, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a envolver su cuerpo, dejando el rastro de las lágrimas del cielo en su ropa.

Aquellas palabras le clavaban hondo al norteamericano, después de haberse dado cuenta de cuanto quería a su vecino simplemente no podía dejarlo pasar como cualquier cosa.

-.. O eso quiero... - expresando en un susurro el de tez morena - ... Porque... Me di cuenta que realmente estoy enamorado de ti... -

Primero no lo creyó, luego trato de entenderlo.

- but...what... Why? - sacando con trabajos las palabras que quería decir en ese momento - yo me siento de la misma manera, entonces ¿por qué no podemos estar juntos? Si compartimos el mismo sentimiento, o ¿acaso quieres que vivamos como si nada de esto fuera real y nos tratemos como simples extraños?... - siendo mojados por la lluvia aquellos anteojos que alguna vez le había arrebatado de las manos.

- no sé de qué te preocupas si siempre lo has hecho...- Diciendo fríamente- tratarme como un simple extraño y tu fiel perro cuando te conviene, si de verdad te hubiera importado, ¡No habrías cometido tanto sufrimiento a mi gente!, ni haberme quitado casi la mitad de mi territorio...¡ Y sabes que eso no es lo que me importa, si no, el propósito por el cual lo haces... Por los jefes tan egoístas que piensan que son lo mejor... Cuando en realidad eres de los más odiados y conocido como un monstruo! - sintiendo como sus propias piernas le traicionaban, queriendo escapar del atrape de los brazos que le sostenían los hombros con los que cargaba todo el peso de una nación sin futuro.

- No es que yo quiera tomarlo de ese modo pero no me puedo permitir quererte después de las cosas que has logrado en tantos años de conocerte- aquel moreno se hacia el fuerte, algo que de seguro no lograría tan rápido.

De nuevo el de ojos celestes calló, sintiendo punzadas fuertes, no solo en su corazón, también en su estómago y entrañas.

- Really? ...¿Es por eso? - sujetándole con fuerza, no planeaba soltarlo ni de broma. - te amo México... Y no te amo como Los Estados Unidos de América, si no ¡como Alfred F. Jones! ... Y sé que tuve errores en el pasado que no podré corregir pero no es por que quiera, es porque mi superior así lo quiso... Yo quiero estar contigo sin importar que.. Quiero abrazarte y tomarte entre mis brazos como si fuera un ser humano común y corriente... Quiero amarte con locura y que Alejandro Gutiérrez Fernández me corresponda... Y no Los Estados Unidos Mexicanos... -

De inmediato algo húmedo cayo en el pecho del rubio, algo cálido que era distinto a la lluvia de ese momento, unas lágrimas que soltaba su querido Alejandro.

Hubo un ligero silencio, lo único que se lograba escuchar era el compás de la lluvia contra el suelo. No quería creerlo, se había dado por vencido, se dejó abrazar por el más alto y dejo salir, aunque solo por uno momento, el lado sensible que pocas veces podía dejar que vieran.

Alfred lo miro con ternura y le dio un beso en la frente, sonriendo... Aun no recibía respuesta del contrario pero ya no le importaba, le quería tanto... Lástima que se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde... Justo cuando su vecino se había prometido no acercársele.

- ... ¿Por qué entre todos tenías que ser tú, gringo? ... -Hablando sin ninguna anomalía en su voz - ... Odio amarte... -

Diciendo si más y cuando lo noto sus labios fueron invadidos por los del más blanco, haciéndole sentir la textura que tenían y jugando traviesamente con su lengua.

Y entonces lo recordó...

Recordó aquellas caricias de la noche en que se dejó llevar por el alcohol y engañar por el deseo de su cuerpo en contacto con el otro. Los besos que le envolvieron candentemente y cada gemido que dejaba escapar, los suspiros que salían para hacerse uno con el aire... Y esa cama que termino manchada de la semilla de ambos, todo le llego a la mente con solo un toque de sus labios.

Termino aquella puerta al paraíso y le miro directamente a los ojos, sin hablar. Estaba caliente, caliente de pasión que sentía por el norteamericano quien le devolvió la mirada y le tomo su rostro.

- I love you...-

Increíblemente, después de aquello, ambos se dirigieron a la casa del de cabellos azabache, sin importarles si alguien estaba presente de su residencia. Estaban sujetados de la mano, escuchando como el agua dejaba de caer, caminando apresurados, tenían que llegar a aquel lugar donde encontrarían la intimidad que buscaban.

El propietario de aquella casa abrió ágilmente la puerta principal, cerrándola el huésped detrás de él. En algunos momentos se besaban, en otros se abrazaban con impaciencia. Lograron llegar a su destino y cerraron la puerta con seguro, afortunadamente no había ni un alma en aquella gran residencia.

El rubio no tuvo tanto por quitarse, ya tenía la parte superior descubierta, a quien quería dejar completamente despojado de ropa era a su contrario que dejaba salir unos sonidos provocativos.

- You are sure? ..- haciendo una cuestión antes de hacer lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos, a lo que el mexicano contesto con un: " siempre lo he estado..." con acto seguido de besarle apasionadamente en los labios que proclamaba como suyos.

El otro comenzó a acariciarle por debajo de la camisa, llevándolo al lugar más suave y cálido para posar el cuerpo de su amado: esa cama en la que dormía, dirigiendo su boca por el cuello del mismo, estando sobre el con las piernas abiertas de cada lado del cuerpo más pequeño.

México solo se quedaba inerte, sin moverse más que ante las caricias ajenas y las pequeñas mordidas que recorrían su cuerpo, un segundo tardó en tomar aliento y un minuto en quedarse sin camisa. Unos instantes para que sus pezones fueran invadidos por la lengua de su gringo, provocando así que se excitaran ante el movimiento repetitivo del cómo le succionaba y estiraba la piel. Sin duda una experiencia única.

Prontamente, las manos del que traía hace un rato los anteojos que ya había dejado en el pequeño mueble junto a la cama, invadieron las partes íntimas del mexicano, tomando con una mezcla de ternura y lujuria el miembro que ya se sentía húmedo. Lo toco por debajo de la ropa, mientras seguía con su boca dejando marca en cada rincón del torso del moreno. Le encantaba su sabor, un sabor que le llenaba de éxtasis.

Poco a poco fue quitándole los pantalones, quedando aquel cuerpo desnudo frente al norteamericano.

Primero lo estudio de pies a cabeza, le encantaba ese color de piel que le hacía sentirse vivo al instante. Tomo con cuidado el miembro ajeno y en un solo acto ya le estaba estimulando con el subir y bajar de su mano para luego remplazarla con su propia boca, estaba caliente y grande... Aun así no le detendría aquello, seguiría buscando darle placer a su amado... Quien solo se limitaba a gemir y tomar los cabellos rubios del norteamericano. De vez en cuando echada la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la lengua de Alfred saboreando su carnosidad.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos probando la entrepierna ajena y jugando con los puntos rosas que sobresalían de su pecho. Cuando noto que era el momento le llevo su mano a la cavidad bucal del mexicano.

Este capto el mensaje escondido en aquella acción y con algo de timidez y torpeza comenzó a lamer los dedos más pálidos y morderlos de vez en cuando para dejarlos lo bastante humedecidos, provocando un ligero escalofrío de placer en el de cabellos claros, haciendo que disfrutara las caricias que le daba con la lengua en cada extensión de su mano.

Noto que era suficiente y comenzó a introducirlos sin más aquellos dedos en la entrada contraria, metiéndolos lentamente y haciendo unos leves movimientos para no lastimarle. Así fue por unos minutos, algo largos pero después sentiría que estaba listo para la parte más importante: volverse uno.

Le miró a los ojos, nuevamente, se sentía tan nervioso e impaciente... No solo por el hecho de estar con aquel moreno, más bien, porque ahora este estaba consiente, completamente consiente de cada acción que hacía.

Cuando fue el momento, con solo un parpadeo del mexicano, el miembro estaba en su interior, entrando poco a poco y sin interrupción alguna. Las mejillas de Alfred estaban encendidas y los ojos de Alejandro comenzaban a humedecerse... Lentamente, con forme el paso del tiempo. ¿ Que tan extraño sentimiento era ese? ... Era una combinación de un dolor penetrante con un placer que le volvía loco. Era igual a lo que sentía por su rubio de ojos celestes.

Mhhh! Al!..Alfred! ... Ahh!"... - gemía el que estaba debajo, recibiendo los movimientos del otro. Le estaba fascinando aquel sentimiento de lujuria que corría por sus venas. - ..M-Más... Mgh.. - tomando la espalda ajena y rasguñándola levemente conforme las estacas seguían. El de ojos claros sonrió ante el pedido tan tentador y en unos cuantos segundos su velocidad había incrementado, dejando suspiros en el cuello de su amante, hablando levemente y entre cortado por la actividad que realizaba.

- ...Alex... You are mine... Only..mine.. I love you...- tomando el rostro de su moreno entre sus manos y besándole inmediatamente, dejando degustar aquellas cavidades que ahora compartían bellas palabras de amor. Ya casi era el fin de aquella fantasía echa realidad, ambos no soportarían por más tiempo el dejar escapar su semilla. A los pocos minutos de su clímax, el rubio tomo tiernamente la mano de su contrario, besándola como si de una doncella se tratase. Diciendo con sinceridad... La mayor sinceridad que pudiera tener en su vida.

- Te amo México... Te amo demasiado! ... Q-Quédate conmigo... Forever... And ever... - mirándolo a los ojos nuevamente- I am sorry... But- - siendo interrumpido por los labios ajenos.

- ahh... Mg.. Así.. Déjale ... Nhh!..- acariciando la mejilla del otro chico con cariño - ... Yo también te amo... Estados Unidos...- uniendo por última vez sus bocas en el baile que formulaban sus cuerpos en la cama, ambos gritaron al unísono y aquel liquido blanquizco fue escurriéndose entre las sabanas... Dejando a dos cuerpos desnudos bajo lo que era ya... La luz de la Luna. El tiempo se había pasado rápido para ellos, la noche había caído y únicamente se mantuvieron abrazados de la persona que mas amaban pero que por la incredulidad y necedad hasta hoy, podían estar juntos.

00000

A la mañana siguiente México se levantaba después de su largo sueño, se tallo los ojos y su mente de inmediato formó imágenes de lo que parecía ser un sueño más.

- ... ¿De nuevo? Carajo hasta cuando dejare aquellas alucinaciones - sintiendo que algo pesado le sostenía la cintura, se preguntó que podría ser. - Ah chinga ...- Alzando la cobija y dándose una gran sorpresa, sin embargo antes de reaccionar de alguna manera, el que le traía sosteniendo con fuerza su cuerpo, despertó, diciendo unas cuantas palabras como si le estuviera mimando y haciendo un acto de "seducción".

- good morning my darling - acariciando los cabellos contrarios y recargándose en el respaldo de la cama.

- ...b-buenos...días... - rascándose la nuca-...

- what happen? ... - preguntando algo preocupado. El otro chico solo se mantenía callado, como si fuera una visión.

- Hehe… Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma –

-…En realidad…- frunciendo el ceño y sentándose en la cama, prácticamente dándole la espalda al de cabellos claros. - … Alfred… yo…- Y sin más se dirigió al baño del cuarto, se encerró con seguro y una lucha interna en el mismo comenzó a emerger.

-…Yo… lo hice con… Al…- recargándose en la puerta-…No pero… ¡no debí haber hecho eso!...He traicionado a mi propia patria por haberme acostado con ese pendejo… Aunque… el mismo había dicho que no era como Los Estados Unidos… - En desesperación, golpeó una de las paredes y se revolvió la cabeza- ¡CHINGADA MADRE!...

Pasaron unos minutos y el mexicano salió más tranquilo, obviamente Alfred estaba más que preocupado por como su moreno gritaba desde aquel pequeño cuarto.

-All right…? – con una mirada llena de súplica para que nada malo ocurriera. El otro chico solo caminó hasta llegar con el de anteojos y así dirigirle la palabra.

- Muy bien gringo… así que esto nos convierte en… ya tu sabes… una pareja?... – mirándolo a los ojos algo retador.

-…amm…yes?, ¿ por qué no seríamos pareja? Si nos confesamos ayer ~ - rascándose la cien, sinceramente no creía posible todo aquello, mejor lo dejaba como un simple sueño que jamás cumpliría. – Pero... si no quieres no hay proble-

En ese momento el más pequeño de estatura se apoderaba de los labios pálidos, impulsándose sin darse cuenta hasta la cama, cayendo ambos cuerpos por el impulso. Quedando el mexicano arriba del otro chico.

-No… ahora te aguantas gringo, es decir… jamás pensé que… llegaríamos a eso –Sosteniendo su rostro firmemente - … Seremos novios pero óyeme bien… si me sales con una jaladita de infidelidad te me vas de patitas de donde viniste – amenazándolo con el dedo índice y entrecerrando los ojos al decir aquellas palabras.

El norteamericano se quedó algo anonadado, sonrió un poco y volteó el cuerpo para intercambiar posiciones, ahora él estaba arriba.

-No te preocupes… de todas maneras no creo que alguien pueda ocupar tu lugar… ¿Para que quiero a alguien más si contigo tengo lo único que me falta para ser feliz? – Besando su frente repentinamente a lo que el contrario se sonrojo un poco, casi sin notársele.

- Esas pendejadas me hacen vomitar… y más viniendo de ti, no sé, como que aún no me acostumbro…- alzando los hombros.

-Oh… ok!, así que ¿no te acostumbras he? – quitándose los anteojos para mirarlo firmemente a aquellos ojos cafés que tanto le gustaban. – Bueno,…. Ejem – preparando su voz - … Fue hace poco cuando pude conocer a la persona que encajaba en mi vida, tú eres el único por el que sonrío, por el que lucho, a quien anhelo pero que nunca me había dado cuenta que estaba a mi lado. Los días en que te hice sufrir ahora los pago con un castigo interminable dentro de mí… Porque descubrí que no hay algo más horrendo que lastimar a la persona que más amas… porque te quiero cerca mío y de nadie más… eres una luz que complementa mis noches oscuras y de soledad…

- "¿Y ahora a este que le pasa?"- Pensaba el mexicano al oír tal discurso del estadounidense, realmente le sorprendía, ¿Dónde carajos había aprendido tantas palabras para su capacidad cerebral? –

- pero ¿sabes que es lo que me mantiene aquí contigo sin que me importe lo que represente o lo que soy? El pensar que puedo estar a tu lado como si fuera un simple humano, tocarte y besarte con mi propio cuerpo… - Rosando sus labios con solo una respiración de distancia - … Te protegeré con mi vida… porque Yo soy el héroe… -

-…de… ¿de dónde chingados sacaste esas cosas?... no creo que te las hayas inventado…- tratando de zafarse de aquella posición.

- Tú fuiste el que me hizo decirlas, además es para que te "acostumbres" – sin dejar que se alejara ni un centímetro de él.

- Puto Afred… déjame… -

- No lo haré Darling… - abrazándolo con fuerza-

-Eres muy cariñoso cuando hace unos días me estabas acosando y maltratando…- haciendo un esfuerzo para que le dejara.

-… ¿Eso es normal para ti no?…tendrás que aprender a vivir como todo un masoquista que tiene de pareja a un bipolar…-

- Ni siquiera sé de qué mierda me hablas… -

- mmm… Además tal vez y te ayude a cambiar tu vocabulary, ¡dices muchas groserías!

- ¡Eso jamás! ¡Anda cabrón, suéltame! – haciendo fuerza con sus brazos pero era inevitable, se trataba de Alfred, quien tenía mucha más fuerza que él en varios aspectos.

- No!... I love you Alex… -

-tsk!...-

-… and you? –

-… Pff… yo, tambien te amo pinche gringo…-

* * *

**MWM**

-Y entonces… ¿los viste?- Era un cuarto oscuro, con unas mesas de madera típicas de hace años, con solo un rayo de luz en la habitación.

- Sí señor, aunque realmente no sé qué planea ahora Ale… -

-Mientras que estamos aquí viendo que hacer por el país ¿él se creé que puede irse a conseguir un amorío por ahí? ¡Esto es injusto!- Se oye un estruendo en ese mismo lugar, un azote de un puño contra la mesa que estaba a un costado de la puerta.

-Tranquilícense… No ganaremos nada con criticarlo, hay que reaccionar… de alguna manera…- Sirviéndose un poco de tequila, escuchando sus tragos en el silencio de aquel lugar.

-Pero él es México, lo que él hace es totalitario, nosotros solo somos un medio nada más –

-…Pero nosotros también somos México señores… y aquí nadie se va a dejar influenciar por ese país de mierda… Ya tenemos suficiente con nuestros políticos como para estar al mando de ese Jones que me trae como perro al acecho desde hace años… No dejaremos que Alejandrito… nos salga con una pendejada con ese estúpido país capitalista…-

* * *

**MWM**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, con forme a lo que pasa en el final pues cabe mencionar que son varias "personas" que están hablando.**

**El apellido de Ale pues fue el primero que se me ocurrió, espero que no les moleste xDDD … **

**Bueno espero que les esté gustando, recuerden que es para ustedes así que, espero sus comentarios para que pueda hacerlo cada vez mejor y de nuevo, lamento la tardanza! - **


End file.
